Spider Man Meets Samus Aran from Metroid
by KingKeo22
Summary: Based during the movie: Spider-Man and the time after Metroid Fusion. A twisted tale of a brawl between Spider Man and Samus Aran. Please R&R! (I'm always updating new changes to this story) The final chapter is up.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: This was a story I made up about Spider Man and Metroid put together. I do not own the characters from the Spider-Man movie: Peter Parker, Spider Man, Harry, Norman Osborn, Mary Jane Watson, Aunt May, Uncle Ben, Jamison, Green Goblin, and any others that are in the Spider-Man movie. And I do not own any of the characters from Metroid: Samus Aran, Adam Malkovich, or the words Galactic Federation, Metroid, and Adam's terms of calling Samus 'Lady'.

Please enjoy the story.

Prologue 

            "No! Damn it! What the hell is wrong with this ship!" The bounty hunter slammed her fist on the starboard of the ship the Galactic Federation provided for her.

            The computer's voice replied, "Going through that asteroid belt wasn't an easy job, Lady. It seems the ship has suffered quite a bit of damage on the outside."

            Samus raised her head up to glare at the computer screen through her visor. "Wasn't the force shield up? It should have made it through with ease." Samus slumped back and placed her arms on the arms of the chair. She narrowed her glare further and spoke irritably, "This ship is a piece of shit compared to my star ship… before it crashed."

            She sat back up and asked the computer, "Can we land on a decent planet so I can make repairs? That last planet you chose wasn't very well picked… I didn't like the idea of trying to find intelligent life forms on a swampy planet, that were instead with half dressed apes with a brain capacity of a pea."

            "I apologize for that, Lady. My mistake. A slight navigational error."

            Samus slammed her fist on the keyboard again, "I don't care! There is no room for errors or mistakes considering the fact that space is a vast and endless place with billions of ways to kill myself!"

            The computer's voice lowered its tone, "Are you always like this with any other commanding officers?"

            Samus sighed, "No, you're the only one, Adam… Sorry for being rough with ya. I'm just a little stressed out."

            "You should rest." The computer known as Adam replied calmly.

            The computer made a little beep. "Ah, it seems the navigational system still functions.. The planet called Earth is within this sector. It appears that it has life forms with a brain capacity _larger than a pea. There is also breathable oxygen, but many contagious diseases that can be airborne or transferred through contact with another being."_

            Samus asked laconically, "What kind of creatures are these this time?"

            Adam replied dryly, "Humans."

            Samus suddenly bolted upright in her chair, "What?!"

            "Why act surprised? Earth is after all the only human populated planet within this sector of space." Adam spoke, almost amused.

            "This sector is empty, Adam. There are no other life forms or aliens that occupy any of these other eight planets. Why do these people live alone on just one planet?" Samus asked questionably.

            "These people have not reached that advanced of a level yet." 

            The bounty hunter rested the side of her helm in her hand and sighed heavily, "Well, I suppose this is the only planet I will be able to make repairs… How long before we reach Earth?"

            "Approximately one hour. We will be reaching Mars orbital circumference very soon."

            "Can this ship last that long?" Samus grumbled impatiently.

            "Yes, because we are surviving on the back up generators… but I doubt the ship will withstand the heat of entering Earth's atmosphere without the force shield active."

            Samus retorted, "Activate it then! Why in the hell wasn't it up in the first place?!"

            Adam was silent for a moment before replying, "The force shield generators haven't been working."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

            Peter, in his Spider Man outfit, sat on the ledge of the gargoyle statue's head beaming into the pages of a library book.

            Peter Parker was the actual one that checked out the book, but there was nothing wrong with letting Spider Man read it.

            He closed his eyes and sighed heavily after closing the book after finishing the last page. He reopened his eyes and gazed out at the city of New York far below. "This isn't an easy thing being Spider Man. Especially having a trouble maker such as the goblin terrorizing innocent people just to annoy me… He's doing a really good job of it… Until his out of the way, I'll never have a time to have peace and quiet. Spider Man has to work to keep everyone safe from that freaky green costumed maniac." He shook his head and sighed quietly, "I'll never be able to forgive him for endangering the lives of innocent people! He messed with the wrong Spidey!"

            Just then, a flash in the corner of Peter's eye erupted. He turned his head to look at the object that interrupted his trailing thoughts. "Huh? What is that? Could it be a meteorite?"

            Spider Man quickly webbed the library book under the gargoyle's head and zipped from building to building to head in the direction the strange object was falling toward.

            "It couldn't be a meteorite. It's too big and the projectory is curved.. Could it be a ship?" Peter's hope grew as he thought of a strange alien life form coming from space to come down to visit Earth and that he could be the first to meet it.

            "I better hurry if I want to be the first to see it!" Spider Man hastened his pace from the web lines, heading in the direction of the falling object.

*          *          *

            Samus took the elevator down out of the starship. She stepped away and turned back to look at the steaming hot ship. 

            "Shit! This is not good! Damn you, Adam! I should have steered the ship instead! Now it's just a melted wreck!" Samus walked toward one of the landing pads and gave it a hard kick in frustration.

            Samus screamed out a series of curses and swearing followed by a few beam blasts to the half melted exterior of the space ship.

            Samus slumped down on a rock and turned her gaze toward the vast blue water that seemed to have no end to it, but the beauty of it made her calm down rapidly.

            After a minute, she stood back up and re-entered the ship. 

            "Adam, I'm going to go look for materials that may be able to put this hunk of half baked junk back together. Meanwhile, I want you to repair any damage to the computer terminals."

            Adam spoke in an amused tone, "I thought that I was the Commanding Officer."

            Samus gritted her teeth and muttered to keep her temper in check, "This isn't a laughing matter, Adam. Until this ship is fixed, we're both stuck here. And don't think that you can rely on the Galactic Federation to help us. We won't be able to contact them so we're on our own."

            Adam asked, "Uh, why aren't we able to contact them?"

            Samus swallowed and replied softly, "I accidentally busted the transmitter… and the fact is we are totally out of the signal's reach."

            Adam raised his voice, "What?! You broke the transmitter?!"

            Samus grumbled and turned to leave the ship to excuse herself from Adam's uncontrollable lecture rampage. 

            She sat back down on the same large black rock to look out into the ocean again. Samus felt relieved to escape from Adam's continuous bombarding speeches of anger.

            The life-form sensor went off on Samus' visor screen. She quickly got to her feet to ready her gun at any intruding life forms that would come into the area.

            "Shit… if one of these Earthlings find my ship, they'll report it to the Earth authorities and have my ship hauled away! I cannot risk it.. I will have to draw the thing away."

            Samus formed into a ball and bounced up the rocky ledge. She quickly planted small bombs to try and distract the being from her starship and focus its attention on her.

            Samus looked at the life-form screen of her visor and saw that the being turned its direction toward her. "Yes, that's it. Get away from the ship, you little shit."

*          *          *

            Peter's spider sense went off as he heard little explosions go off. He held his place on the side of one of the broken down buildings to look around for the source of the strange explosions. He looked down and saw a large green and yellow spotted ball suddenly disappear into the building that he clung to.

            Peter quickly climbed down the building and crept thorough the broken window.

            "Ah, good. It's dark. I can hide much easier." He crawled along the ceiling and peered down to look for the odd looking ball. "Come out, come out wherever you are." Spider Man spoke quietly while turning his head to look for the ball.

            "Hmm.. how strange. Something that big can't hide that easily."

*          *          *

            Samus chuckled to herself as she stood outside of the building looking in through the window.

            "What a stupid insect. All I had to do was go out the other way… on the other hand, that creature is kind of strange. I expected it to be a curious human that followed my ship, but instead it's a nut ball in blue and red spandex… He must think he's a bug or something, but I really gotta hand it to that sticking to the ceiling trick." Samus turned away, "I feel bad for the kid, but it's what he gets for being outsmarted by the bounty huntress."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

            Peter slumped down in a chair at his and his best friend's apartment. He laid his head back and sighed. "Damn, how could that strange ball just disappear? Does it have invincibility or something?"

            Harry Osborn walked into the room carrying a glass of water, "Hey, Pete. What's shaking?"

            Peter took in a deep breath and slowly let it out. "Oh, not much. Just getting more difficult pictures of Spider Man and the Green Goblin… Takes a lot out of a photographer."

            "I bet!" Harry sat down on the black leather couch across from the matching chair piece Peter sat in. 

            "So, how many shots did you get?" Harry asked.

            Peter held up the camera that hung from around his neck, "Quite a bit. I hope Jamison will pay good for them. I'm looking into buying a better camera. This one is wearing out."

            "Already? You just bought that two weeks ago."

            Peter placed the camera back on its resting place against his chest. He knew he couldn't tell Harry the truth about his webbing ability and how much it got stuck to his camera.

            "Yeah. It just got a little wet from the rain. Spidey in the rain, ya know."

            Harry nodded in agreement. "Hey, Pete, did you hear about the strange meteorite that crashed near the edge of this city? They had all the cops surrounding the entire place where it crashed!"

            Peter nodded, "Yeah, I saw it! I even got a few camera shots of it. I'm sure the pictures will be worth Jamison's attention"

            Harry's expression grew to amazement, "Really?!"

            Peter felt the need to tell his best friend about his discovery and smirked as he did so, "There's one thing you need to know, Harry."

            "What's that, Pete?"

            "It's not a meteor… It's a space ship."

*          *          *

            Samus would soon find her next bounty as she picked up a want paper from the street. The paper had read: _Reward for the capture of Spider Man and the Green Goblin._

            She smiled at the thought and muttered to herself, "Sounds like these cops are desperate to capture greeny and spidey boy… How amusing."

            She laughed as she sat down on the edge of the bed of the apartment she rented in a cheap hotel. She plopped down on her back and rolled over onto her side to look out the window. It was gradually growing dark, but the lights of the big city seemed keep the sky from turning completely black.

            Samus quickly got to her feet and headed toward the closet. She gazed up at her transformed power suit and placed her hand on the helm. "I guess I'll go for a little night walk. Maybe I'll run into the either of the two Halloween fanatics."

*          *          *

            Spider Man clung to the side of a building, hiding away in the shadows. 

            He watched with a heavy heart as Mary Jane walked along the sidewalk below him.

            "Mary Jane… How can I tell you how much I feel about you?" Peter shook his head. "There's no way I could tell her I've loved her ever since the first grade. She would think it's silly.. and how could I tell her who I really am?" He paused and spoke in a deeper voice, "Uh, hey, MJ, I know you won't believe this, but I'm Spider Man. Yep, Peter Parker and Spider Man are one in the same person. This all came to be when I was bitten by the missing radioactive spider back during the field trip during our last year at high school. That's how I became Spider Man. Crazy huh?" He shook his head and sighed, "No I couldn't tell her. She wouldn't believe me.. Besides, I can't trust anyone with my secret.. not even the ones I care about most… not even Aunt May."

            Peter continued to watch Mary Jane and saw her walk and disappear around a corner.

            "Mary Jane?" Peter cried out. He quickly hopped from rooftop to rooftop to reach the building Mary Jane disappeared to.

            Peter stood on the edge of the roof and quickly turned his head to try and spot his first grade sweet heart.

            He let out a sigh of relief as he spotted the red head walking across the street with the rest of the group of business people that were going home.

            "Ah, good. You're safe, MJ." Peter sighed.

            "Do you always talk to yourself? Or is there a ghost there with you that listens to your blabbering?" A deep voice came from behind Peter.

            Spider Man quickly spun around, but saw no one. 

            "Um, I don't think I do anymore since you're here… wherever you are… and if you're talking about ghosts, don't forget to mention Casper's name."

            "All you have to do is look up to find me." The deep voice replied.

            Peter raised his head up to see a taller building next to the one he was standing on. He raised his gaze further and spotted a suit of green and yellow armor standing on the ledge of the building.

     Spider Man gasped in surprise, "Whoa! What the hell are you? A gundam mini-me? Where did you buy that suit? The NASA museum?" Spider Man threw a piece of paper at the suit of armor. "Ooops.. you looked like a dumpster.. try changing colors, huh?"

            "Ha ha, very funny, bug boy." The suit of armor placed its left hand on its hip. "Just make this easier for the both of us and you won't get hurt." The deep voice spoke.

     "Um… easier such as? Hurt you instead? Or give myself up? Don't fight with you?.. Nah, I don't like to pass up such an opportunity to run away." He spun around and fell from the building's ledge and shot out a web line to make his escape.

*          *          *

            "Bug boy wants to play a game? Aw, how sad. He won't stand a chance against me." Samus spoke with her disguised deep voice that her power suit's speaker provided for her.

            She jumped from the building and space jumped through the air in the direction the man dressed in spandex with spider web designs all over it.

            "Run little buggy, I'm coming to get you!" Samus called out.

            "Oh no, please don't. I'm scared." The man shouted back in a sarcastic tone.

            Samus muttered quietly in a slightly irritated tone, "He's got an annoying attitude… but a nice ass." 

*          *          *

            "How in the hell is this guy floating in the air like that? Looks like it can fly, but it doesn't have any wings… Too bad, I was looking into calling him bird man." Spider Man spoke to himself. "Well, it's time to get away from creepazoid."

            Spider Man let loose his web line and fell toward the busy streets of New York. He landed on the sidewalk and quickly turned into a dark alley to hide. "Let's see you come and find me now." He jumped and clung to the shadow of the building.

            Peter smirked as he watched the suit of strange armor land in the same spot just as Spider Man had and turned to look around.

            "Oh damn. Where did buggy boy go? I cannot seem to find him." The deep voice spoke. 

            The suit disappeared around the corner.

            Peter sighed heavily, "Phew! That was close. For a second there, I thought that alien like armor was going to abduct me for experimental purposes."

            "You're wrong about the experimental part." 

            The deep voice came behind Spider Man.

            Peter spun around and exclaimed, overwhelmed that his hiding spot had been discovered. "Huh?! How did you find me?"

            The suit of armor pointed is right arm up where a cannon was attached to aim at Spider Man.

            The deep voice replied coolly, "Let's just say night vision comes very handy."

            "Okay, then let's say you don't want to capture me. That comes very hand as well."

            The deep voice sighed, "I'm sorry, little buggy boy, but money is money. I gotta keep my reputation as a bounty hunter, you know."

            "You're a bounty hunter huh? Kind of out of date with your outfit, don't ya think?"

            "Out of date? Are you mocking my power suit? This thing is far more advanced than you Earthlings little so called _technological_ _toys_. You couldn't even come close to building a starship to get out of this isolated galaxy!"

            "Hey, at least we're trying! Give us some credit." Spider Man replied.

            _What does he mean by that?.. Oh wait! That alien space ship that crashed at the shore! This must be the alien that owns that space ship.. but this alien has a major attitude._ Peter realized.

            "Hey, you wouldn't happen to own a purple colored ship, would ya?" Spider man asked curiously.

            "Why do you care? What if I don't own it?" The deep voice retorted.

            "Hey, hey! No need to get angry. I was just wondering if you came from space or the future or something like that."

*          *          *

            _Oh no! This bug knows about me. Time to blow this Popsicle stand.. as Housten used to say._

            Samus spun around and began to run.

            "Hey! Where you going?!" The young man's voice called from behind.

            Samus continued to run and leapt into the air to avoid the strange wheeled vehicles that raced up and down the street.

            Samus ran down the empty sidewalk and the speed booster set in to increase her speed.

            Samus looked at her life-form sensor screen and noticed many other forms of life all around. "Damn it! Like any good this will do now!"

            She came into a dark alley, that was apparently empty, and slowed to a brisk walk. 

            "I think I got away." Samus muttered.

            "Nah, ya didn't." The young man's voice spoke from above.

            Samus raised her helm up to see man that was obviously an obsessed with spiders by his strange outfit. He hung from a web line from one of the building's roofs.

            "It's no use trying to run. I'll just follow you wherever you call.. You could call me the shadow or the stalker."

            Samus rested her hand on her hip, "You're quite the comedian, aren't you?"

            The man shrugged his shoulders, "I'd host my own show, but I gotta take out the trash.. bad guys, if you know what I mean. So there's no room in my agenda to be a comedian."

            "Har har, bug boy. That was so funny that I forgot to laugh." Samus spoke in an annoyed tone.

            "Aw, did I singe your magnificently strange armor? Do you want a kiss to make it feel better?"

            "Not from you. I'm afraid you might bite me instead." Samus stepped back as the man dressed as a spider slowly came down from the web thread.

            "I won't bite if you tell me who you are and where you came from."

            "Are you asking me for my phone number? I'm sorry, I wouldn't give it to you even if I had one. Unless you want to call long distance. You'd be able to reach me at the farthest space station possible… so, um, no, you can't call me. Sorry!" 

            Samus whirled around and jumped into the air and over the rooftops.

*          *          *

            "Whoa! That person can jump pretty high!... Hmm, that kind of sentence almost reminds me of the times girls rejected me whenever I asked them out on a date… This thing couldn't be… a girl?!" Spider Man spoke to no one in particular. "Then, I'll just have to find out!" 

            Peter shot out a web line and flew over the rooftops to pursue the suit of armor. He soared over the city, following in the direction the alien was running off to.

            "If this alien is a girl, I hope she's cute and my type… Well, logically speaking, not bitten by some kind of insect."

            Spider Man looked down to see the suit of armor suddenly gone. "Huh?! Where did it go? I had it in my sight! Damn! This one is quick… I'll just have to stay up some of the night looking for it."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

            Peter Parker walked tiredly to his bedroom and slumped face down onto his bed. His face hit the pillow and then sleep quickly over came him.

            His eyes flew open just as he heard quiet footsteps come into his room and then the sound stopped.

            "Oh, Pete, are you alright?" Harry's voice spoke in a concerned and faded tone.

            Peter shifted his head to the side and mumbled tiredly, "I stayed up half the night trying to find that alien."

            "Alien?!" Harry's voice was filled with surprise.

            "Yeah, there was an alien that brought that ship.. It couldn't have gotten here by remote control could it?.. If you don't mind, I'm just gonna take… a little… snoo-"

            Harry blinked in bafflement. He heard Peter lightly snoring. "Dang, out like a rock.. I wonder what kind of stuff he has to do as a photographer?"

*          *          *

            "That bug is really getting annoying with his smart ass remarks!.. But I feel sorry for the kid. He mindlessly tried to follow me… What the hell was he thinking?!.. I gotta cut him a break. He must be an amateur." Samus muttered to herself as she went in the direction her star ship was.

            She stepped onto the edge of the pavement and looked down at the rocky shore. "What the hell?! It's not here!" She spun around and let out yells of anger that contained various phrases not suitable for children.

*          *          *

            Peter blinked his eyes open and let the blinding light of midday flow into his eyes. He sat up and got to his feet. He then headed into the next room and found Harry and Mary Jane sitting on the couch beside each other.

            Harry looked up, "Pete, you're awake! Um uh, Mary Jane came by."

            Mary Jane smiled at Peter, "Hey, tiger." She furrowed her eyebrows and made a surprised look, "You look tired, Peter. Did you stay up late?"

            Peter nodded, "Uh, yeah. Photographer stuff you know. We're _almost_ up twenty-four hours a day." He chuckled nervously.

            Harry spoke up, "Hey, Pete, we're going out to dinner. Do you want to come with us?"

            Peter shook his head, "Oh no, I wouldn't want to ruin your meal."

            Mary Jane smiled again, "Come on, Peter. You wouldn't ruin it! We would enjoy your company! We're friends after all, right? Shouldn't friends hang out together?"

            Peter smiled slightly and sadly thought, _Just friends? I wish we could be more than that, Mary Jane._

            "No, it's alright. You two go out and have fun."

            "Come on, Pete. You might actually meet someone." Harry insisted smugly.

*          *          *

            Samus sat at a dining table while munching down on a juicy medium-rare steak.

            She raised her head up to quickly glance around at the other people that were eating at separate tables.

            _Hmm.. this kind of reminds me of the fancy restaurant at Galactic HQ.. too bad no one ever asked me out because everyone knew very well not to mess with me. She thought with a smirk._

            She turned her head to look at three people that came into the entrance. 

            One was a woman with red hair put back into a bun and a young tall man with the woman's arm around his elbow. The roots of the man's hair were dark and the rest was a light brown.

            The other young man followed behind the couple.

            Samus' gaze fixed upon the young man. He was tall, slender, and looked athletic from under his dark evening suit. His hair was dark and his eyes bright blue like the morning sky. His expression revealed that he was a little nervous and not in the mood to be here.

            Samus slowly ran her tongue over her lips to wipe off the steak from around her mouth as she stared, hypnotized, at the young man.

*          *          *

            Peter walked behind Mary Jane and nervously glanced around.

            "I hate these kind of suits." Peter muttered.

            Harry turned his head to look back at Peter, "They aren't that bad. You'll get used to it, Pete."

            Peter smirked, "Yeah right."

            Peter slowly turned his head and his eyes fell upon a young woman with golden blonde hair that was braided and was twisted into a bun on top of her head. Her skin was softly toned and lightly tanned. Her lips were small and looked soft enough to kiss. Her eyes were burning bright blue with a tint of dark green around the edges.

            Her eyes were fixed on him and Peter could feel it.

            The young woman smiled shyly and quickly lowered her head, trying to hide her face.

            Peter turned to Harry and gently tugged on his friend's sleeve, "Harry, I'm gonna go sit over here, okay?"

            Peter quickly walked away before Harry could turn to answer him. 

            Harry looked in the direction Peter was walking to and noticed that his best friend was going in the direction of a young beautiful woman.

            Harry's eyes grew wide and he thought, _Whoa! Damn, Pete! This is his lucky night!_

*          *          *

            Samus quickly glanced up to see the young man walking her direction.

            _Shit! He saw me looking at him!_

            "Um, hello." The young man spoke nervously.

            Samus slowly raised her head up, "Hi.."

            The young man shifted his feet position and nervously scratched his head. "Um, I was wondering.. if this seat is taken."

            Samus looked down on the cushioned round bench she was sitting in the middle of. She returned her gaze to the young man, "I'm alone.. but you can sit here if you want."

            The young man sat down and slowly slid closer toward her.

            Samus returned her attention back to her steak. "Call a waiter… and get yourself something to eat." She spoke softly.

            "Uh, okay." The young man spoke nervously.

*          *          *

            Peter eyed the young woman from the corner of his eye. He admired her medium-sized build and her slender body that fit perfectly in the long black silk dress.

            He turned his head to see a waiter walk by, "Um, waiter!" Peter raised his hand up to draw the waiter's attention.

            The waiter turned to him and asked, "Do you need something, sir?"

            Peter nodded, "I'll have some soup."

*          *          *

            Samus narrowed her eyes as she listened to the young man order a bowl of soup.

            She slowly cut into her steak and slid a piece of meat into her mouth. She chewed slowly and swallowed. 

            Samus suddenly turned her head and came to meet face to face with the young man. "Oh, sorry… I was gonna-"

            The handsome man smiled nervously, "Oh, pardon me.. I just-"

            Samus smiled and turned her head away to hide her blushing face.

*          *          *

            _Peter, you're making a fool out of yourself.. you should just leave now because you know very well you have no chance with such a gorgeous woman like this! Peter thought. __Well… it wouldn't hurt to at least try._

            "Um, I'm Peter Parker." Peter held up his hand to shake hands. "I'm a photographer."

            The young beautiful woman turned her head to meet his gaze once again. "My name is Samus Aran."

*          *          *

            _Idiot! I shouldn't have told him my name! Samus thought. _Hmm… maybe it was a good thing.. he sure is cute._ She took the man's hand and smiled, "I work in the police force."_

            The man smiled pleasingly, "Samus Aran… That's an odd name, but it's fitting for a beautiful lady."

            Samus felt her cheeks become hot.

*          *          *

            _Whoa! Way to go, Peter! Now you're just trying to scare her away! Peter thought frustratedly._

            "Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to make you-"

            The woman shook her head, "No, it's alright… I just never had any comments like that before."

            Peter made a surprised look, "Really? That's unbelievable! How could anyone not resist such beauty!" Peter replied dramatically.

            The woman frowned, "Are you trying to flatter me or kiss my ass?"

            _Uh oh, Peter, I think you just pushed the wrong button! _

            "No, no! None of the sort. I was just making my point clear." Peter answered nervously.

            _You're screwed, Peter. Tuck tail and leave now before you cause any more damage._

            The woman raised an eyebrow, "And your point is? You're asking me out, correct?"

            Peter gulped nervously and slowly nodded. _She'll never go out with you. You totally screwed yourself over the first chance._

            The woman smiled, "Sure. I suppose I will go out with you.. but it seems we're already at a restaurant eating fancy dinner… so, this could be considered as the date."

            Peter made a baffled expression, "Huh? Really?!"

            _You got the girl, now just don't make a bigger idiot of yourself, Peter._

            "Oh, I mean that's great!.. So, what kind of stuff do you do? Since we're officially going out. I thought that we could get to know each other."

*          *          *

            _He's really nervous.. I don't think I should mess with him.. He's a really modest guy.. I suppose I'll give him a chance. Samus thought with a smirk._

            She watched as the young man turned his attention to the bowl of soup the waiter placed before him.

            Her eyes became slits and she lowered her stare to eye his athletic body.

            _Damn! I wonder if he works out. _

            Samus returned her eyes to the man's face. "I'm just another cop, ya know? Business is business… So, what kind of job does a photographer do? I'm not familiar with photographers."

            The man turned to her and replied, "We take pictures of action scenes, like crime scenes that may appear to be interesting for people who are willing to pay to buy the pictures to put into magazines or newspapers."

*          *          *

            _You're rambling on again, Peter! You're going to bore her to death!_

            Peter's cheeks went red, "I'm sorry to have rambled on like that."

            "No, it's fine. I would like to hear about it." The woman smiled and placed her elbows on the table and rested her chin on her wrists.

            _She looks more like a television model than a cop. Peter thought. He lowered his gaze to see the half eaten juicy steak. _Okay… maybe a TV model that's a cannibal.. I sure hope I don't screw this relationship up.__

            "Hey, Peter." A soft voice spoke from beside Peter.

            Peter turned his head and looked up into the face of Mary Jane. "Mary Jane! I oh um-"

            "It's alright, tiger… Who's your friend?" Mary Jane turned to smile at the young blonde woman.

            "I'm Samus." The woman replied stiffly.

            Harry came to Mary Jane's side, "Hey, Pete. How's it going?" He turned his head to smile at the young woman at Peter's side.

            Mary Jane turned to Harry, "I'm gonna go to the restroom." She turned and walked away.

            Harry softened his expression, "Hello. I'm H-Harry. A friend of Peter's." He stepped closer to the table and reach over to offer to shake hands.

            Peter watched as Samus reached out with her left hand toward Harry's right hand.

            Harry chuckled, "How could we shake hands with the hands we're used to?" He dropped his right hand and took up Samus' hand with his other hand.

            "It's a pleasure to meet you, "Harry." Samus smiled slightly.

            "It's even a greater pleasure to meet you, Miss… I'm afraid I don't know your name." Harry smiled sheepishly.

            Peter spoke interruptedly, "This is my date, Samus Aran. She works in the police force."

            "She is awfully attractive to be working as a cop isn't she?" Harry asked smugly.

            Samus blushed, "So the both of you like to flatter women.. how ironic."

            Harry smiled slyly again, "I only like to speak the truth."

            Peter slid out from behind the table and stood up, "The truth is, Harry likes to chase girls that I want to be with." Peter muttered in Harry's ear as he pulled his best friend away from Samus' earshot.

            "Harry! You have a date with MJ! Why are you flirting with another girl?!" Peter whispered in a slight irritated tone.

            Harry placed his hand on Peter's shoulder, "Ah, come on, Pete! Don't be so silly! You wouldn't think I would take this girl away from you?"

            Peter frowned and muttered, "You took Mary Jane."

            "That's because you waited too long to take the opportunity! You should learn not to be afraid to take chances."

            Peter narrowed his eyes and thought glumly, _As Spider Man, I'm not. _

            Harry smiled kindly, "You can take MJ if you want and I'll take this one off your hands."

            Peter blinked, "Harry!"

            Harry dropped his hand from Peter's shoulder, "Okay, okay. But I thought you were the one with the crush and wanted to be with MJ."

            Peter lowered his head and softened his voice, "I do.. but.. I like this girl too."

            Harry slapped Peter on the back, "You better decide now which one you want because this is the only chance to keep one of them."

            "One of who?"

            Peter and Harry spun around to see Samus standing behind them.

            "Um.. uh-" Harry began before he was cut off by Samus' hard glare. 

            Samus placed her left hand on her hip, "Look, whatever you two were talking about, I don't really care. I came here to have a good time." She snatched Peter's arm and pulled him away, "Come on, Peter, let's go have fun."

            Peter turned his head back to glance at Harry as he was being pulled away.

            Harry winked and gave Peter a thumbs up.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

            Samus held her arm around Peter's elbow as they slowly walked through the empty park.

            Peter clenched his teeth and kept himself from going crazy from actually having a woman holding onto him. His jaw muscles ached and he felt quite nervous, which made him shake slightly.

            Samus looked into his face and asked, "Are you cold? I can feel you shivering."

            Peter kept his gazed turned away as he replied in a half nervous voice, "No, I'm fine."

            Samus smiled, "You're nervous aren't you? Don't be. I won't bite… I'll only bite if provoked." She chuckled and slowly ran her hand up Peter's side.

            Peter suddenly jerked his arm out of Samus' grip and jumped away. "Whoa! I think that was a little too much closeness!"

            _But…__ I kind of liked it._ Peter thought.

            Samus laughed, "Damn, you're jumpy, aren't you?" She laughed again. "Are you scared of me or something?"

            Peter lowered his head to try and hide his blushing face, "Well, I've never exactly had a girlfriend before."

            Samus smiled and approached Peter. She held his face with her hands to raise his head up. "Then let me be the first." Samus closed her eyes and suddenly brought her lips to Peter's.

            Peter's eyes lit up with surprise as Samus gently kissed his lips. 

            She wrapped her arms around his neck and came closer to Peter's body.

            Peter's eyes widened even more as the young woman pressed her body into his.

            _Whoa! This is a dream! This has to be a dream! You're dreaming! Damn it! Open your eyes!_ Peter tightly closed his eyes. _Maybe I'll just try the reopening eye trick… but that never seems to work either._ He slowly reopened his eyes, but nothing seemed to have changed.

            _Well, if I'm dreaming, I might as well enjoy it while it lasts._ Peter closed his eyes and hesitantly wrapped his arms around Samus' waist. He savored the feel of the soft lips pressing into his. He also liked the sensational feeling as Samus ran her fingers through his hair.

            Peter gripped Samus' hips gently and softly squeezed them. He quickly pulled his head away and turned away to escape Samus' embrace. "I can't do this.." Peter muttered softly.

            Samus blinked in bafflement and came up behind Peter. "What's wrong, Peter?" Samus asked quietly.

            Peter shook his head and replied, "I just don't have time for a relationship."

            _Obviously, I can't tell her who I really am… Spider Man doesn't have time for relationships. He's too busy saving the lives of people… I cannot put her through heartache while waiting for me._

            Peter turned to face Samus, "I'm sorry… We shouldn't do this.. We should just be friends."

            Samus smiled kindly, "That's understandable. As a bo- cop, I can hardly have time to do anything! Let alone a relationship."

            _Holy shit, I almost slipped! I cannot allow anyone to know what I really am._ Samus thought slightly nervously.

            Peter turned to face Samus and blinked in amazement, "Least we have one thing in common." 

            Samus placed her hands on Peter's shoulders lightly. "We could have a lot more in common." 

            Peter smiled. _Maybe Spider Man can hold off fighting the goblin once in a while._ He took Samus into his arms to embrace her and pressed his lips to hers.

*          *          *

            Spider Man swung merrily from his web lines above the darkened city far below.

            He cared for nothing and the Green Goblin was the least of his worries. He felt like he was a spider on top of the world.

            _Wow! I've never had sore lip muscles before! And I haven't ever gone two straight hours of kissing! It was amazing!_ Peter thought while trying to open his jaw without it aching. _Now I just hope I don't get punched in the face._

            He swung over the busy streets and toward his apartment building. He let loose his web line and did a series of flips and acrobatics in the air as he came down to cling on the side of the apartment. He crawled in through his open window of his room and hopped onto the floor.

            "I feel light as a feather!" Peter flopped down onto his back on his bed.

            He reached up and took off his mask and let his arm fall onto the bed.

            Peter stared dazedly up at the ceiling with a wide grin on his face. "She's amazing!" He whispered as he thought of Samus' face painted on the ceiling.

            Soft footsteps came from the hallway and a dark figure stood in the open doorway.

            "Hey, Pete, are you here?" Harry's voice came from the figure.

            Peter quickly sat up, realizing he was still in his Spider Man costume, but remembered that the room was dark.

            "Yeah." Peter replied in a quiet tired voice. He had to hide his joyfulness from Harry to make his friend think that Peter been asleep. 

            Peter tugged out the blankets from under him and covered himself.

            "Did you just get home? Where were you? It's five o'clock in the morning." Harry spoke tiredly.

            "I was out." Peter answered.

            "Doing what?"

            Peter narrowed his eyes, _Is he trying to be like Aunt May? Does he have to know where I go and what I do?_

            "Harry, if I didn't know better, I would say you're trying to be like a worrying mother that goes frantic if she doesn't know where her _baby_ is."

            Harry sighed, "Come on, Pete. We both live in this apartment and we both pay for it. Wouldn't it be reasonable, as friends, that we let each other know where we're going and for how long?"

            Peter smirked, "Are you sure that's all you want to know? You're probably thinking that me and Samus did something naughty together and you want to hear the tale about it."

            Harry was silent for a long moment.

            "You know me too well, Pete." Harry muttered. "Good night." Harry turned shaking his head as he left the doorway.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

            Samus hid away in a shadowed corner of a large air cooling vent on top of a building, while waiting for her prey. 

            _He better show up soon or else I'm not gonna last long with the little money that I have.. I might even go crazy if I don't get this bounty. Samus thought irritably._

            She turned her head and finally saw the web swinging human spider soar through the air above the building that she was on

            "Ah ha! There's buggy boy now! Time to use my strategical tactics… bug spray!"

*          *          *

            Peter swung from web line to web line as he went between the towering city buildings.

            _Damn you, gobly! This spider was having his beauty sleep until you had to go off and cause another problem to aggravate me! Spider Man thought in annoyance._

            Peter had heard the sirens of the police cars roaring down his street as they raced toward the crime scene. He knew immediately that the Green Goblin was behind it, since Peter was half awake when the glider zoomed past his window and the green menace cackling all the way.

            Spider Man looked ahead and saw the burning building that was obviously set aflame by the goblin in order to entrap the spider in a burning entangled web.

            "How many lives will you take in order to kill me?" Spider Man asked himself.

            He swung around and crashed through a window in order to get into the burning building.

            Spider Man landed and quickly turned his head to look for any survivors. "Hello?! Is anyone here?!" Spider Man frantically called out.

            "Right over here, hero!" A screechy deep voice spoke.

            Peter turned his head and spotted the Green Goblin in the next room.

            He took a step forward and the goblin shook his head, 'Nuh uh uh! Take another step and you'll start smelling young toasting flesh!" The goblin slightly pulled away a thick blanket that he held in his arms.      

            Spider Man gasped as he saw the frightened face of a little boy.

            "Let him go!" He shouted.

            Green Goblin laughed quietly and responded, "I will, but I'm offering you a choice to join me… again. You got spunk and mindful materials that may help me."

            Spider Man folded his arms, "You take me for a fool don't you, gobby? You won't give up will you? I've already made my choice and you already know the answer… Now just leave these innocent people alone! I thought that this was a fight between you and me… unless you don't know the rules of fairness. IF you don't, then I'll have to remind you with my fist!"

            The Green Goblin let out a cackled and replied dryly, "If there's one flaw of cockiness, you sure have it, Spider Man! If you will not join me, then I'm afraid that your fans will have to face the truth that you're not really here to save them from certain death." 

            Spider Man let his arms fall into attack position, "What do you mean?!"

            The goblin turned and walked toward a heavily fire engulfed wall and then raised the blanket, that protected the boy form the hot flames, toward it.

            "You'll be known as a failure after this child is singed to a crispy critter because you failed to save him."

            "Aw, how pitifully weak you are, greeny." A deep voice came from behind the Green Goblin.

            The goblin whirled around, "Huh?!"

*          *          *

            Samus had snuck quietly into the same burning building as Spider Man and made her way into the same room as the psychopath that dressed as a badly dressed man in green camoflauge that failed miserably with blending in.

            "Yeah, you, you green freak who's a little late for Halloween." Samus shouted out to the Green Goblin.

            The goblin laughed, "Well, well, what do we have here? Another wanna be hero?"

            Samus shook her head, "Not really. I'm just cooking up some freakish goblin for dinner. I'm only fulfilling a bounty."

            "A bounty hunter? How amusing! Let's see if you will risk your life as well to save these worthless lives!" The goblin cackled and turned back toward the flames.

            Samus quickly reacted by running, leaping into the air, then twirled, and planted her feet on the ground to face the Green Goblin and to block his path. She raised her beam cannot to aim at the green lunatic's head. "Look, pal, just because you can use the weak as bait, doesn't mean you have to purposely kill them to get someone to join your side."

*          *          *

            Spider Man blinked in amazement at such quick and swiftness the strange alien armor had.

            _Wow! By the time I go into the next room, that kid would have been turned to pot roast… but this isn't a laughing matter. The goblin has had his last enjoyment of risking innocent lives!_

            Spider Man suddenly glanced down to see the alien's left hand behind its back, ushering for him to come.

            He looked back up and realized that the alien was telling him now is the chance to get the goblin.

            Spider Man ran and jumped to do a few momentarily hand springs and flipped into the air then let loose a kick in the Green Goblin's side to knock him over.

*          *          *

            Samus snatched up the child into her arms just as the Green Goblin threw up his arms to try and catch his balance.

            She ran past Spider Man and headed for the window she had come through.

            She held the child firmly in her arms and quickly spoke, "Hang on, kid!"

            Samus jumped out of the window and spun with her space jump toward the opposite building. She landed on the rooftop and quickly spun around just in time to see Spider Man leap out of a window of the burning building.

            Samus lowered the boy to allow him to stand. 

            The boy stared up at her with his large eyes.

            Samus knelt down to look the boy straight in the face. "Are you alright? Was there anyone else in there with you?" She asked with concern.

            The boy shook his head and Samus knew that he meant he was the only one.

            Samus straightened up just as Spider Man landed on the rooftop a few feet away from her.

*          *          *

            Spider Man folded his arms, "So, does this mean you'll let me off the hook of your bounty list?"

            The red helmet shook back and forth, "No. I still gotta get my money. I need money to survive on your.. *ahem* planet."

            Spider Man placed his clenched fists on his hips and tilted his head, "Aw, come on. My planet can't be all that bad."

            "But it is." The deep voice answered smoothly.

            "You just haven't seen all of it." Spider Man spoke in an amused tone.

            "I don't plan to." The helmet lowered to look at the small boy. "I just can't leave you here."

            Peter smirked, "I could take him back to his family, but I won't be coming back."

            The helmet raised up, "So? What's that supposed to mean?"

            "It means… you won't get your bounty." Spider Man replied.

            "I'll just follow you then."

            Peter narrowed his eyes, "If you think you can keep up with me." He picked up the young boy and suddenly shot out a web line, then swung from the rooftop.

            "Easier done than said, bug boy."


	7. Chapter 6

            Note from me: Spider Man and Samus will soon discover who they really are in due time. Please be patient. 

            I have chapter 7 written down, but I have not started on chapter 8 yet. Hopefully, I will get it out of my head and onto the paper during this week. I'm also working on another story that is part 2 of my other story (Metroid Genesis: The Terra Space Station Part 1, for those of you who are interested in reading that story as well.) so it will be consuming my time.

            I appreciate the reviews J, but I'm also open for suggestions to improve this story and what would make it more interesting.

            Thank you for reading my story. Now you may continue reading my story.

Chapter 6

            Spider Man clung to the side of a building, hiding away in the building's shadow.

            He sighed heavily and said to himself, "This is like a game of spider and fly… but I'm the fly this time."

            Spider Man looked down and saw the alien suit of armor aiming its right arm up at him.

            "You got that right, fly boy." The deep voice spoke.

            Spider Man shook his head and asked, "Why is it that you always intrude during my conversations?"

            "Conversations? Are you a crazy person as well? Oh, wait. Your pajamas give away that answer. Maybe _Spider Man_ should be changed to Lunatic Boy." The deep voice joked.

            "Nah, Spider Man sounds so much better. It fits my description better anyway." Spider Man replied. "Now, what do I call you? Alien Man? Walking Armor? Bad Experiment Man? Mini Gundam? Man that lives in bad fashioned armor? Or am I wrong about your gender? Is there a girl under there?"

            The alien armor remained silent and slowly lowered its right arm.

            "Am I right?" Spider Man persisted.

            "How would you figure I'm a girl? What if I'm not?" The deep voice asked.

            "We can always find out." Spider Man raised his hand up and shot out a web to have it wrap around the helmet of the suit of armor. 

            The alien armor stepped back and grabbed at the web that covered its visor.

            Spider Man pulled on his web line, trying to get the helm off.

            The suit of armor shouted, "No! Don't!" The cannon of its right arm raised up suddenly to aim at Peter.

            Spider Man's spider sense went off and he saw a beam of light coming toward him in slow motion.

            He let go of the web and quickly jumped out of the way of the beam blast.

            Spider Man heard a thunderous blast as well as an explosion. He turned his head back to glance at the wall where head clung to.

            He hopped back onto the building near the hole and blinked at the edges. 

            The melted edges were steaming.

            _Any second later,, I would have been a melted spidey! Peter thought in surprise._

            He looked down at the suit and exclaimed, "You could really hurt someone with that!.. Whatever it is!"

            The suit of armor finally yanked off the web that clung around its helmet.

            "The purpose of the beam cannon is to kill, not hurt."

            "Now you're trying to kill me?! I thought you would have at least turned in your bounty alive!" Spider Man replied in a shocked voice.

            "Under desperate circumstances I would have to… but in this case, you're starting to piss me off. So, it's declared an official desperate circumstance... but I'm still in the mood to have you give yourself up and you won't end up as a melted pile of spider guts." The deep voice replied in an irritated tone.

            "But I'm having so much fun!" Spider Man proclaimed.

            The alien suit of armor raised up its right arm up again, "It won't be fun anymore if I have to blow half of your body off. Now, just give up! I don't want to accidentally shoot anyone or blow up structures."

            "Aw, is the alien soft-hearted?" Spider Man asked.

            "Are you mocking me?!" The deep voice shouted in anger. "You are really getting on my nerves!"

            "I'm not exactly on your nerves, am I? How could I be? Your nerves are microscopic and I wouldn't be able to-" Peter's spider sense went off and he suddenly reacted by jumping off the side of the building and landed on the ground.

            He raised his head up and gasped as shattered bricks came tumbling down onto him.

*          *          *

            Samus smirked as she watched the mighty joker man fall on his face as the broken pieces of brick covered the back of the young man and entrapped him under their weight.

            She slowly walked toward Spider Man, with her gun aimed at him just in case he did manage to get out from under the weight of the bricks.

            Samus slowly bent down onto one knee in front of him and grabbed his entire masked face with her left hand.

            "No more shit. This game is over."

            "If you take me in, then who will protect these people from the goblin?" Spider Man half spoke in a heaving voice.

            Samus smirked, "Hey, he's on my bounty list too. No need to worry about the safety of these people anymore."

            "But, what about burning buildings and other disasters that could occur? No one would be able to save them."

            Samus narrowed her eyes. "That's not my problem.. you're just trying to coax your way out of this."

            She reached down and grabbed Spider Man's under arm and slowly pulled him out from under the rubble.

            "Come on. I wouldn't want my bounty damaged."

            "You were about to kill me before. So why concern yourself if I'm hurt or not?"

            Samus bit her lip and lowered her voice, "That's because you pissed me off." 

            She pulled him up to get him on his feet. She jammed her cannon barrel into the man's stomach and snarled, "Now, if you try anything crazy such as escape, say good bye to your ass."

            "Now you're interested in my ass? So there are aliens that are interested in their own gender, huh?" Spider Man asked.

            Samus quickly let go of the man's under arm and slammed her fist into Spider Man's face.

            Spider Man stumbled and fell over from the force of the punch. "Ow! Damn, that hurts! Now I can't even feel my jaw!.. Do you always beat the living shit out of your bounties?!" Spider Man placed his hand on the side of his face to rub away the pain throbbing madly in his jaw.

            "You bet I do. So you're not the first." Samus replied smugly.

            She walked toward him and bent down to snatch Spider Man's arm and pulled him to his feet. "Get up! It's time to turn you in for my money!"

*          *          *

            Peter thought of ways to escape as the alien armor dragged him toward the police station.

            He winced at the pinching pain in his arm where the alien held it firmly.

            Peter thought of the night Samus Aran grabbed him in the exact area of his arm and dragged him out of the restaurant.

            He had a quick flash back of the strange alien suit resting its left hand on its hip and its right arm dangling at its side. Another flash back of Samus doing the exact thing with her left hand and right hand flashed in Peter's mind.

            The night Harry was about to shake hands with his right hand and Samus raised her left hand instead.

            _Both Samus and this alien, that's obsessed with bounties, are left handed.. and a bounty hunter would kind of be considered as a cop… Oh no! Could this suit of armor be Samus?! Peter came to a realization. He shook his head to wipe the thought from his mind. _No. It couldn't be.. this bad for an excuse for a space suit couldn't be Samus.. But ya could never know until you try.__

            "Hey, you wouldn't happen to know someone by the name of Samus, would you?"

            The suit of armor slowed its walking pace and came to a standstill. It turned to face Peter. "Samus who?"

            _How can she talk that deep? Could there be something in that suit that provides a voice alternator?.. Damn it, Peter! There ya go again accusing someone for something they couldn't possibly be!.. But I must know!_

            "Samus Aran. I heard from a friend that she's a new cop in town."

            The deep voice replied softly, "What if I do know her? What if I don't?"

*          *          *

            _Okay, how in the hell does he know my name? He's probably just trying to find a way to delay me from my money. Samus thought in annoyance._

            "Well, if you're turning me into the cops, she should probably be there." Spider Man replied.

            _Okay… what the hell is he up to?.. Oh.. I see. Yep, he's trying to figure me out.. nice try, buggy._

            "Just shut up. I don't care." Samus muttered.

            "Well, it was obvious that you cared about saving lives. You risked your life to save that little boy from that burning building. You even signaled for me to distract the Green Goblin so you could get the kid out." Spider Man answered.

            _..He's got a point there.. I guess he takes his hero stuff seriously… but so do __I.__ That means we're no different from each other, except for the fact we hate each other to the core… Shit! I can't turn him in! I might as well let him go… Gah! Damn it! Samus continued to think of other sentences containing 'wash your mouth out with soap' language._

            Samus let her grip fall from Spider Man's arm and she stepped back and lowered her head. _There goes my money. She thought angrily._

*          *          *

            Spider Man rubbed the sore area on his arm where the alien had gripped him tightly. "Damn! Ya got a tough grip for a weird looking space suit." He folded his arms and tilted his head to the side. "Well, it seems the alien can be reasoned with."

            The suit raised its cannon to aim at him, "Shut up! Just get out of here before I change my mind."

"So you're letting me go? But I thought bounty hunters would never do that." 

Peter's eyes suddenly became wide as the suit of arm jabbed him in the neck with the end of its cannon.

"Shut up! I've changed my mind, now get the hell out of here before I change it again! But this time, you won't have a torso left!"

Spider Man smirked under his mask, "What are you going to do-" His spider sense suddenly went off just as he heard the beam cannon charge up and he quickly jumped onto the side of a nearby building.

"Okay, okay, you made your point clear!"

*          *          *

Samus lowered her right arm and let the charge die down. She turned her head away and clenched her teeth. _I can't believe I'm doing this! Why am I letting him go? I'm a bounty hunter and I'm not supposed to let bounties get away!.. Maybe he's just the fortunate one._

She turned her head back to glare at Spider Man just as he said, "So, does this mean we're friends?"

"No, it doesn't!' Samus retorted. "What makes you think you'll be the first to be my friend?!"

"Oh, I see. You're the alien who has a sociable problem.. So you don't have any friends? Aww, that is sad… I think you could use a hug."

*          *          *

Samus clenched her left hand into a fist and growled.

"Huh? Are you some kind of dog alien or something?" Spider Man asked.

_I'm getting sick of his shit! I'm going to kill him!_

*          *          *

Peter's spider sense went off again and he saw a rather large missile coming out of the alien's right arm, coming at him.

He quickly jumped, but was a second late just as a pile of shattered brick slammed into his back.

            Peter gasped as the air was knocked from his lungs. He fell and hit the ground and was buried in a pile of a heavy bed of bricks.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

            Peter slowly opened his eyes and found that his sight was dark and slightly blurry.

            He blinked and his sight quickly returned to normal. 

            He tried to push himself up, but the rush of pain suddenly struck him and he let out a gasp of pain.          

            Peter looked down at himself and found that he was sitting against something and noticed that pieces of his costume had been ripped and showed dried up blood.

            He looked down at his hands and found that the gloves, too, were torn and his fingers covered with dried blood.

            He quickly reached up toward his face and found that he still had his mask on. He let out a sigh of relief that the alien had not taken off his mask and hopefully hadn't peeked while Peter was unconscious.

            Spider Man reached up to rub the back of his head to rub away the ache that throbbed. "Ow.. my head." He muttered.

            "Is the poor little spider hurt? I hope I damaged your ego as well." A deep voice spoke.

            Spider Man slowly raised his head up and looked at the alien suit. "Um.. I don't think so." He answered quietly.

            The alien suit placed its left hand on its hip, "Aw, damn. I was hoping that blast would have stopped your annoying sense of humor. But it didn't, it seems. Now there's just a big hole in that building over there… but then, I guess you don't learn from mistakes, do you?"

            "Apparently not. I'm a glutton for punishment, so it does no good to teach me anything."

            The suit of armor stepped closer and knelt down near him and lowered its hand toward his leg.

            The alien suit jammed its finger into one of Peter's cuts.

            "Aah!" Spider Man let out a yelp of pain.

            The suit of armor pulled its hand away and turned its helmet to look at him. "Did you learn anything from that?"  
            "Yes, that you shouldn't jab someone in one of their cuts to cause them even more pain." Spider Man answered dryly.

            "Well, then you can be taught.. It appears that I made the spider angry.. Oh what's the poor little incy-wincy spider to do? Are you going to bite me now?.. Now, I wonder if any other of these cuts and bruises will trigger the off switch to your pesky smart ass remarks." 

            "But I like them. I should keep what I- Gah!" Spider Man let out a cry of pain as the suit jabbed another cut in Peter's leg.

            "Nope. I guess that wasn't it either… Guess I'll have to try them all to get you to shut up." The deep voice spoke in an amused tone. "This is kind of fun. Too bad you're not enjoying it, huh? It would make it more delightful to hear you scream in pain.'

            Spider Man let his head fall back against the object that he sat against and exclaimed, "So are you some kind of tormenter now? If you enjoy hurting things, then you must be one."

            "Yep."

            "Gah! Ow!"

            "We can go on all night doing this, ya know." The deep voice spoke.

            "Well, can't we at least take a break?" Spider Man asked.

            "A break? I'm afraid there is never time for a break for a bounty hunter. We gotta get the job done as soon as possibly, you know."

            "Aaaaaah!" Spider Man screamed out in pain. "Stop it!" He shouted.

            "Stop what? Don't you like getting hurt? I thought that you said you did."

            "Not excessively!" Spider Man tilted his head forward and glared at the alien armor.

            "So, just occasionally…. Okay!" The suit of armor jabbed another one of Peter's cuts.

            "Gah! Stop! Please stop!.. What the hell do you want from me?! Ya know, you could just ask instead of poke me to death!" Spider Man snarled.

            The alien armor let its hand fall to its side. "There's nothing I want from you. I'm just enjoying myself from your pleads of mercy." 

            The alien suit stood up and turned around. "Well, if you can get up, you should check out the view from here."

            Spider Man slowly pushed himself up with grunts of pain. He slowly stumbled forward and looked over the ledge of the building he was on. 

            He lowered his gaze and saw a massive hole in the side of the building across the street.

            Peter's eyes grew wide as he looked into the revealed room of the half blown up building. "What the hell happened?!" Peter gasped.

            He lowered his gaze further and found cop cars surrounding the entire perimeter of the block.

            The deep voice replied softly, "I got pissed off and tried to shoot you.. with a super missile.. I never imagined that it would cause that much damage.. Earth's materials are obviously weak. So, that means it would do absolutely no good to repair my ship with such worthless breakable materials." The deep voice muttered irritably, "Why did Adam choose this planet of all?!"

            "If you want cheap breakable things, just get them from the junkyard." Spider Man bent over and grunted.

            The alien turned to him, "If I wanted such materials, I can get them from anyone on this puny planet."

            "Aw, I feel so sad for you." Spider Man replied in a fake saddened tone. "You don't realize how much that hurts the Earth's feelings. I think you should kiss it better now for hurting its feelings."

            The suit remained silent for a long moment and replied, "You're just pushing your luck to piss me off.. Do you want to go through another death attempt? I'm not in the mood for anymore of your fucking bullshit!"

            Spider Man slowly straightened up and answered, "That's a shame."

            "I'm warning you!" The deep voice shouted.

            "I'm so scared. Please don't hurt me with your skanky breath." Spider Man replied dryly.

            "You're really asking to be kicked where it hurts most, I presume?!"

            Spider Man fell silent. _Uh, I don't think I should push this alien's button on that one… I might pass out from the pain for a couple of days._ Peter thought.

            The alien suit turned away, "Good. You finally learned to keep your mouth shut… finally." The armor went to the edge of the building and turned its head back to call back to Spider Man, "I'll leave you to.. do whatever a spider does to fix its wounds… have fun!" The alien armor jumped off and disappeared over the edge.

            Spider Man called out, "Wait!" 

            He narrowed his eyes and grumbled, "Damn it! I was gonna ask it if it could bring me to the hospital." He fell to his knees and slumped down on his stomach to pass out.

*          *          *

            Samus climbed back up from the ledge of the rooftop she had hang on to. She used her boots against the side of the building to push herself back onto the rooftop.

            She climbed over and stood up. 

            Samus slowly walked toward Spider Man's unconscious body.

            "Fuck! Why do I feel so guilty?... I know I just can't leave him here like this…" Samus knelt down and gently lifted Spider Man's upper body with her right arm.

            "I can't help it.. he's got such a cute ass.. and… I wonder who he is.. My curiosity is starting to get the best of me."

            She reached up with her left hand to slide her fingers under the silk fabric and slowly peeled if off the man's face.

            Samus gasped and her eyes became wide like never before.

            "No! Spider Man is… Peter Parker!"


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

            Samus had no choice but to bring Spider Man to an abandoned building located at the edge of the city near the ocean.

            She managed to grab some medical supplies from a clinic that she had broken into. Samus also grabbed some blankets to make Peter's resting place more comfortable.

            _Now I feel like I'm turning into the bad guy by stealing this stuff… but it's for a good cause! Samus thought._

            Samus gently eased her way up into the highest and most difficult room to reach, so people wouldn't want to try to find Spider Man.

            She laid out a few layers of the blankets on the ground and gently lay Spider Man on them. 

            Samus knelt down beside him and dug her hand through the bag of medical supplies trying to find something she recognized.

            Samus turned her attention back to Spider Man as she heard him grunting and beginning to stir. She watched as Peter raised his hand up to rub his head.

            "Ugh.." Spider Man spoke tiredly. "What happened?.. Where am I?"

            Samus turned her head back to the bag and replied quietly, "You're in an abandoned warehouse. It's safe here."

*          *            *

            Peter blinked in bafflement up at the alien armor. _What the? This guy wanted to kill me, now its helping me?... I don't get it._

            "What made you change your mind?" Peter asked.

            The alien armor continued to dig through the medical bag and replied, without turning to look at him, "I felt guilty about poking you after you were injured from the super missile explosion… I'm sorry." The deep voice spoke softly.

            "What the hell are these things?! Too bad Adam isn't here to tell me what they're supposed to be used for." The deep voice muttered angrily.

            Spider Man slowly pushed himself up to a sitting position and gazed down into the alien's hand. "That's hydrogen peroxide solution.. It's used to clean cuts."

            The red helmet turned to look at Peter, but said nothing.

            _Okay, Peter, something's going on here.. This alien isn't making its usual back-attack remarks… Could it have possibly peeked under my mask to see who I am? So now its being nice because it might know who Spider Man really is?_

            The alien armor walked on its knees toward Peter and handed him the bottle of cleaning solution. "You clean yourself." The deep voice spoke.

            "Gee, thanks. You were willing to help me, now you're making me clean the cuts and bruises your super.. whatever caused?" Spider Man asked sarcastically.

            The alien armor turned its helmet away and spoke in an apologetic tone, "I said that I was sorry.. I just don't know how to mend wounds."

            "Wounds? Are you from the medieval days or something? Use slang!"

            The alien armor stood up and turned away, "Just leave me alone." The suit of armor folded its arms and lowered its helmet.

*          *            *

            _He doesn't understand… he just doesn't understand… he won't understand unless he knows who I really am.. but I can't tell him who I am.. I'm in love with Peter Parker, but I absolutely hate Spider Man's guts.. I feel so confused._ Samus thought sadly.

            "Hey, are you just going to stand there and sulk? Do aliens have the same behavior as a sulking child?" Spider Man asked in his sarcastic voice.

            Samus didn't respond. _No.. I can't tell him. He would be just as devastated as I am._

            "Now you're not going to talk? So it seems aliens do have the same behavior as a child! How amusing!" Spider Man spoke.

            Samus spun around and retorted, "Just shut up!"

            "Aw, is the poor little alien having emotional problems? Do you need a hug?" Spider Man titlted his head to the side and had spoken in a fake saddened voice.

            "Peter, just shut up!" Samus shouted.

*          *            *

            Peter blinked in surprise. _This alien apparently knows who I am… but how could it? I've never been out of costume and I never came across the alien to give it my name._

            Peter remained silent for a long moment. He continued to watch the alien as it turned its back to him again.

            He lowered his head and stared at the hydrogen peroxide bottle that he held in his hand.

            _I don't understand.. maybe.. unless the alien is somebody that knows me in person and I know them.. but who could it be? Certainly not Mary Jane. She couldn't be that tall… Not Harry either, because that suit is much too small for him to fit in.. Samus? No.. couldn't be. I'm pointing fingers again at someone who couldn't possibly be this alien… Now, how am I to clean out my cuts just with hydrogen peroxide?_

            Peter set down the bottle and reached for the medical bag. _Almost got it._

*          *            *

            Samus turned again to Spider Man and saw him reaching for the white bag. She briskly walked toward the bag and bent down to pick it up and then hand it to Spider Man. "Do you need some help?" Samus asked softly.

            "Um.. I guess." Spider Man replied questionably.

            Samus knelt down beside Spider Man and watched him as he cleaned his cuts and scrapes.

            Spider Man grunted softly as if in slight pain.

            Samus grew worried and asked in a concerned voice, "Are you okay?"

            Spider man nodded. "Yeah. Just stings."

*          *            *

            _So, now this alien wants to help again.. Can't it just make up its mind?!_ Peter thought in slight irritation. _It's as if it has the mind of a woman! They can never make up their minds about anything!.. No offence, Aunt May._

            "Since you already know who I am, wouldn't it be fair that I know who you are?"

            The helmet quickly raised up and the deep voice stuttered, "Uh.. umm.. I.. I have no name.. I mean.. I can't tell you who I am.. right now."

            "Why? Are you shy or something?" Peter asked.

            The helmet nodded, "Yeah! I'm shy. I'm scared to tell you my name."

            Peter raised an eyebrow and thought suspiciously, _I don't know why I didn't realize this sooner.. but this alien obviously knows English very fluently… Maybe it's just some wiz-kid dressed in an alien space suit that he or she made.. but this is one smart kid to have such powerful weaponry.. and why would a kid want to turn in Spider Man to the police?.. Maybe just some fantasizing kid that's a wanna-be-bounty hunter._

            "Um.. right." Peter replied dryly. _But then again.. No one could be that capable of making such weapons.. Maybe this really is an alien that knows English._


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

            As Spider Man made his way back to his apartment, he said to himself, "Well, I was wrong about this alien being just a brainiack kid… Peter could be famous for discovering the first alien from space to have come down to visit Earth! It would be the greatest of all discoveries and the answer to _other life out in space_ question!"

            He shook his head, "If I turned in the alien, then they'd want to cut it open to see what it was made of… Maybe I should turn it in for trying to kill me, but then again… it wanted to help me bandage my cuts and fix my costume."

Peter clung to the side of his apartment building and crawled down to his window.

            He then quickly glanced down at the sidewalk far below and noticed a woman with long flowing golden blonde hair walking by.

            He turned his gaze to a man wearing a black mask following behind the young woman.

            Peter noticed a glint of sliver in the man's hand and realized that it was a knife.

            _Oh no! Another mugger.. but this time he's got a knife.. I thought that muggers preferred guns? I wonder if knives are in fashion now._

            Spider Man watched as the blonde woman disappeared into an alleyway, obviously she figured out that someone was following.

            The man hastened his pace and ran into the alleyway where the woman went into.

            Spider Man quickly reacted and shot out a web line to follow the mugger.

            He let loose his web line and clung to the side of a wall, hiding in a darkened area to avoid being seen.

            He watched as the mugger ran up to the woman and grabbed her by the shoulder to spin her around.

            Peter reached his hand out to prepare to web the man, but just then the woman raised her fist and punched the man in the face.

            The man stumbled back and let out a cry of pain, "Aah! Shit! My face! I can't feel my face!" He held his face in his hands and slowly pulled his hand away to glance down at his blood covered hand that came from the blood that seeped through his mask. 

            The man raised his head up and shouted angrily, "You bitch! You broke my nose!"

            Spider Man crawled down the wall and exclaimed, "Now, that's very nice thing to say to a lady! You should have your mouth washed out with soap!"

            The woman's head spun in the direction of Spider Man as he crawled down the wall of the building near her.

            Spider Man jumped, did a quick flip, and came down on his feet. "Well, it seems the hunted became the hunter-" Spider Man blinked as he stared that woman's face. "S-Samus?!"

            Samus smiled, "What an unexpected surprise. I never thought that Spider Man would come to save me."

            "Well, uh.. Anyone that's in trouble, I come to save the day! That's what a friendly neighborhood Spider Man is for!" Spider Man replied nervously.

            _Now Spider Man is going to make a fool out of _himself_ in front of Peter's girlfriend!_ Peter thought.

            Spider Man turned his head to see the mugger stumbling away. He quickly shot out a web and entangled the man in a net of web.

            Spider Man turned back to Samus and gestured with his hand toward the mugger, "Well, I gotta hand this wanna-be-mugger over to the cops. We can't these kind of people mugging beautiful women."

            Samus placed her left hand on her hip and smirked, "Another flatterer? I'm just running into your kind, aren't I?"

            Peter bit his lip and thought glumly, _Now just give away who you are, Peter! I'm sure she'll catch the hint that Peter Parker and Spider Man have the same style of flattery toward the same beautiful woman that you both would crazily risk your neck for!_

            Spider Man shrugged, "Well, uh, today is your lucky day! We're hard to come by these days, ya know?"

            "I'm sure.. very ironic." Samus replied.

                                                            *            *            *

            _Great.. I run into him again in the same day!.. How could I possibly let him know that I'm the one in the power suit? I can't tell him!.. And how can I tell him that I know his real identity? I love Peter Parker, but I don't like Spider Man's smart-ass jokes._

            Samus turned her head to the side, "Well, um.. thanks for kind of saving me."

            "Sure! No problem! Saving damsels in distress is my specialty!" I'd do it every day just for you!"

*          *            *

            _There you go again making a bigger fool out of yourself in front of Peter's girlfriend!_ Spider Man thought irritably.

            "Um.. before you go, doesn't the hero kind of get something in return?" Spider Man asked nervously.

            Samus blinked in surprise. "Uh, sure… what do you want exactly?"

            _I wouldn't mind a passionate kiss from Peter's girlfriend! I'd even be gladder if you could be my girlfriend too!_ Spider man thought. _Wait!… What am I thinking? Peter and Spidey are the same person… but she doesn't know that.. How could I tell her that I love her to death? She'd probably freak out if she knew that Peter was Spider Man and then dump us both._

            "Well, um.. whatever you want to give me?" Spider Man replied shyly.

*          *            *

            _He's expecting a kiss.. how sweet…. Ah hell, why not! Since Spider Man is my boyfriend in disguise._ Samus thought with a small smirk.

            Samus approached him and raised her hand up to run her finger in the place where Peter's lips were. "Alright." Samus smiled smugly.

            She quickly reached up with both of her hands and slid her fingers under Spider Man's mask. She bent her head forward as she pulled up Spider Man's mask to reveal his lips.

                                                            *            *            *

            Peter blinked from the surprise as Samus half removed his mask and placed her lips to his.

            _Whoa! That was unusually quick! I expected her to at least hesitate!.. She wasn't the least bit nervous. Something is fishy here… and it's definitely not coming from the harbor._ Peter thought suspiciously. _But I might as well enjoy it while it lasts._ Spider Man wrapped his arms around Samus' waist and hesitantly pulled her closer to his body. 

            He closed his eyes and the outside world became silent and motionless to him as he deeply kissed the woman he desired deeply.

            Spider Man's thoughts and dreams of Mary Jane soon became distant memories and he seemed to have completely forgotten about her.

            His thoughts slowly drifted to his once kindergarten sweetheart and suddenly thought, _MJ! I completely forgot about her!_

            He felt Samus place her hand on his side and slowly ran her hand up to his chest.

            _… I guess it wouldn't hurt to love two women._


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

            Peter lay in bed with his arms crossed behind his head as he stared tiredly up at the ceiling.

            His eyes slowly became heavy as he thought, with a smile across his numb lips, of Samus.

            _My lips are numb twice in one week! Boy, I can't wait to tell Harry and see the look of jealousy on his face!.. She's an amazing kisser for both Peter Parker and Spider man! I feel terrible though.. Knowing that she doesn't know who I really am.. unless… Nah, there's no way she could find out._

            Harry quietly knocked on the door as he came into the doorway. "Hey, Pete. Where've ya been? You've been missing for about a day and a half."

            Peter blinked his tired eyes to stay awake. He realized that he had spent yesterday at the abandoned warehouse to bandage himself and fix his costume, and half a day was spent with Samus.

            He knew that he was too tired to think of an explanation and quickly replied, "I was with Samus."

            Harry cocked an eyebrow, " Oh really? Doing what?" He asked curiously.

            Peter sighed and rolled over onto his side with his back to Harry and replied tiredly, "Come on, Harry. Let me sleep! I'm really tired."

            Harry smirked and thought, _Really tired from what exactly?_

"Alright. See ya, Pete… don't forget about dinner tomorrow!" Harry turned and left the room.

            Peter blinked and thought, _Oh, the Thanksgiving dinner.. Aunt May, Mr. Osborne, and Mary Jane are all coming here to have the dinner.. Maybe I should invite Samus to come._

            Peter smiled again and his eyelids closed.

                                                            *          *          *

            "Now, if I were a spider, where would I have built my web?" Samus wondered the streets, trying to guess which building Peter lived in.

            "Gah! There's too many damn buildings! What kind of planet is this? A world only composed of buildings?!" Samus shook her head as she sighed.

            She walked past a stand, which read on the sign: _Newspapers and Magazines_.

            Samus glanced down at a stack of grayish papers with small black and bold words covering the top pages.

            She stopped and peered down at the big bold words that read: _Oscorp finds Alien Space Ship near shore!_

            Samus glanced down at the picture to find her starship surrounded by police cars. She quickly snatched up the top paper and glared hard the picture.

            "My ship! Those bastards took it!" Samus exclaimed angrily.

            "That'll be tent cents, lady." 

            Samus turned her head to glare at the man who spoke to her in a gangster-like tone.

            She tossed the paper back onto the pile, "It's alright. I'm not going to buy anything."

            "Look, lady, if you're gonna just look at it, you might as well take it. Don't forget to pay, of course. I gotta make a living too, ya know?"

            Samus frowned and narrowed her eyes, "I just wanted to look. I don't want to buy anything! I put the paper back, so that means I'm not going to take it!" Samus growled.

            "Lady, if you look, ya gotta buy. It's the rules for buying newspapers." The man walked toward her and held out his palm, gesturing for money.

            A man came up from behind the newspaper seller and placed a small silver coin in hi hand. "It's alright. I'll pay for her."

            Samus looked up into the face of Peter's friend. 

            "Harry?" Samus asked.

            Harry smiled and walked around the salesperson to sand before her.

            "Hey. I was just taking a little night stroll and saw you over here."

            Samus smiled, "Uh, thanks for paying for me.. I 'm kind of broke right now, so…"

            "It's no problem. It's a pleasure to help you anytime." Harry answered pleasantly.

            Samus slightly blushed in the cheeks, "Men here certainly like to flatter me.. Hey, um.. you don't mind if I walk with you?"

            Harry shook his head, "Not at all! It'd be great to walk with you- er, I mean, your presence would be honorable."

            Samus laughed, "You're too gentleman-like. It almost scares me."

            Harry spoke in an apologetic voice, "Oh, I'm sorry-"

            Samus shook her head, "It's alright. I'm just not used to men being courteous to me.."

            _That's because I was treated like someone with a high position in the Federation because everyone was afraid that I would blow them up if they said something to offend me._ Samus thought smugly.

                                                            *          *          *

            "So, Peter doesn't know who is real parents are?" Samus asked Harry as she walked beside him.

            Harry nodded, "Yeah. It's what he told me… I feel bad for him. He had both his parents die in an airplane crash when he was just a kid and then his uncle dies by a mugger right before we got out of high school.. I don't know how he's coping with it."

            Samus blinked in amazement, "That's a shame… I wouldn't know how he felt. My parents died as well, when I was a very young child."

            Harry led Samus up a short stairway of a very tall building and stopped to turn to her. "Well, this where we live."

            "We?" Samus asked questionably.

            Harry nodded, "Yeah, me and Pete. We don't know how much longer we're going to stay here before we decide to split and find our own places."

            Samus blinked, "Peter lives here too?"

            Harry nodded again, "Yep. Why?"

            "I was trying to find out where he lived!"

            *          *          *

            Peter looked up as he heard the main door open. He got up from his chair and smiled as Harry stepped through the door.

            "Hey, Ha-" Peter paused as he saw Samus walk into the room after Harry.

            Samus turned her head and smiled at Peter. "Hey."

            "Hey.. What are you doing here?" Peter smiled and asked in a dumbstruck voice as he slowly approached her.

            Samus replied, "I was trying to find out where you lived so I could come.. and see you. Then Harry found me and he showed me."

            She came up to him and pressed her lips to his. 

            Peter blinked in surprise as Samus pulled her head away from kissing him. "It's.. quite a surprise to have you come here." He spoke softly.

            Harry walked past Peter and dropped a hand on his shoulder and spoke, "I'm gonna go to bed, Pete. Night."

            Harry gave a quick wink as Peter watched him leave the room.

            Peter turned back to Samus and smiled nervously, "So, um.. are you hungry? We got plenty to eat-"

            Samus shook her head.

            "Then, uh, wanna watch a movie?" Peter asked still in his tense voice.

            _I'm making a fool out of myself… I'm making a fool out of myself._ Peter thought anxiously.

            Samus smiled sweetly and shook her head, "No, it's alright… I was just wondering if I could stay here… for a while. I got kicked out of the hotel."

            _I wonder where I'll be able to keep my power suit now._ Samus thought irritably.

            Peter's eyes became wide to the point they couldn't' go wide anymore. "Uhhh.. sure." Peter replied uneasily.

            _I'm sure that Harry wouldn't mind at all!.. But if Aunt May found out that a woman was staying in the same apartment with two men, she'd flip!_

            "You can sleep in my room if you want. I'll just sleep on the couch."

            _We've been on a date once when we just met each other and we've kissed for more than five hours total! Yeah, I'm sure Aunt May is going to like the idea of us sleeping in the same room, let alone the same bed!_ Peter thought.

                                                            *          *          *

            Samus sat down on the couch near Peter as his eyes were nervously fixed on the television.

            Samus let out a sight and spoke, "Ah, I haven't had a good shower for a long while." _More like never._

            She turned to Peter to ask, "So, what are you watching?" 

            "Um.." Peter stared at the blank screen and realized it wasn't on. "Uh, I haven't decided yet." 

            _She just took a shower in my apartment and she was naked in my shower and she is only wearing a long nightshirt of mine!.. I think I'm freaking out… Calm down, Peter! Calm down!_

            Samus laid her head on Peter's shoulder.

            _Okay.. time to panic._

            Samus ran her hand up Peter's arm and gently rubbed his bicep.

            _I can't hold on much longer._ Peter pushed himself up and quickly hurried to his room.

            He shut the door and threw off his clothes and struggled to get out of his Spider Man costume and then stuff it under his bed.

            Peter quickly climbed back into his clothes and turned back to the door to see it slowly open as Samus peeked inside.

            "Are you okay, Peter?"

            Peter nodded nervously and replied, "Uh, yeah. Just had to do something." 

            _Yeah, just getting out of my Spider Man costume just in case something like this happens…. She's trying to make the first move, Peter! Don't be an idiot!.. No, I can't.. We just met and.._

            Samus walked past him and sat on the edge of Peter's bed.  She turned her head away and spoke softly, "This is strange to me.. I've never slept in someone else's bed before.. and I've never had someone to love before.."        

            Peter blinked in bafflement, _She loves you, Peter! She just said she loves you! You better not screw up this relationship or you're a dead man, Peter!_

            Samus turned her head to smile at him, "I really appreciate that you're going to allow me to stay here for a while."

            Peter walked toward her and sat down on the bed near her, "Hey, you can stay as long as you like." He smiled.

            He could feel Samus' dark green eyes peering into his soul.

            She smiled at him and slowly bent forward to place her hand on his cheek and kiss him.

            Peter closed his eyes and softly kissed her. He slightly pulled his head away and asked in a whisper, "Are you tired?"

            Samus opened her eyes and slowly nodded.

            _He's stalling and it's making me grow impatient!_ Samus thought in annoyance. _I'll just go first then!_

            She suddenly threw her arms around Peter's neck and pushed him on his back on the bed. She pressed her lips into his and kissed him deeply.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

            Peter never felt so energized and recharged in his life! He felt like he could take on the world and the Green Goblin at the same time! Hell, he could take on ten goblins if he wanted to!

            Spider Man stood on the edge of a statue of a gargoyle's head and peered out down at the streets below.

            He slowly raised his head up to see the sun peeking over the smaller buildings of New York City.

            "I'm ready for ya, gobby! Make your first move!" Spider Man spoke in an excited voice.

            As he waited, he thought of last night's events when Samus had tore off his clothes and went down on him.

            Peter never experienced such a surprise at all in his life! 

            All the research he had done never came close to actually being able to do it. He never knew how much it felt so good until now.

            Peter had his first lesson in sex.

            "Who would have thought that such a beautiful woman would love a scientific geek such as Peter Parker?" Spider Man asked himself as he folded his arms.

            "It's strange how events turn out the way they do… Peter Parker, the geekest geek of high school gets bitten by a radio active spider that creates New York's greatest hero, then Uncle Ben gets killed, Mary Jane the one I've loved since kindergarten becomes my best friend's girlfriend, then a new menace such as the Green Goblin shows up, and an alien comes to Earth and wanted to kill me, and I have an actual girlfriend that I lost my virginity to… I wonder what Uncle Ben would think of all this? He'd probably give me the 'birds and the bees' talk."

            "Do you enjoy talking to yourself?" The deep voice of the alien armor asked from behind Spider Man.

            Spider Man spun around to see the alien armor sitting on the rooftop of an elevator shaft of the building that Peter was on.

            Spider Man sighed irritably and shook his head, "Do you enjoy interrupting people's conversations?"

            "That depends if the _person_ is talking to _himself._"

            "Do you have a problem with me talking to myself?" Spider Man asked.

            The red helmet shook back and forth, "Nah. I find your conversations quite interesting."

            "That's unusual for an alien from Mars or whatever to take an interest to a human's conversation with himself." Spider Man replied.

            "What makes you think I'm from Mars?"

            "You're obviously not from Earth." Spider Man answered.

            The alien hopped off the elevator shaft and approached Spider Man.

            "Are you always an asshole, Peter?" The deep voice asked questionably.

            "What makes you think that?.. Oh, if you wouldn't mind, I'd prefer to be called Spider Man. I wouldn't want the word to get out of who I really am, if you know what I mean." Peter folded his arms.

            The deep voice sighed and the alien armor placed its left hand on its hip, "Well, I hope I'm not distracting you from your duties as a _hero_, but I think that building over there is on fire."

            Spider Man let his arms fall and quickly turned around and spotted smoke rising in the distance. 

            "Oh shit!" Peter exclaimed and quickly ran to leap into the air to shout out a web line. Spider Man swung from web to web as quickly as he could in the direction of the rising smoke.

            _Well, this makes my day even better._

            Peter looked down to see a crowd of people across the street of a burning building. 

            He saw a woman trying to head toward the building, but some police officers held her back.

            She looked up at him and shouted in a whimpering voice, "Save my baby!"

            Peter shot a web line out to swing and crash into a window of the burning building.

*          *            *

            Samus followed by using space jump and landed on the building opposite of the burning building Spider Man just went into through a window.

            She folded her arms as she stared at the window Spider Man had gone into.

            "I hope he's going to be alright without a fireproof costume…" Samus said softly in concern.

            Suddenly, and eruption of fire exploded and sent broken glass from the windows into the air.

            She let her arms fall and went to the edge of the rooftop.

            Samus let out a sigh of relief as she watched Spider Man run toward the window and did a flip as he jumped out.

            She lowered her helmet as Spider Man shot out a web and slowly lowered himself to the ground.

                                                            *            *            *

            "Here's your baby, ma'am." Spider Man handed the infant that was wrapped in a thick blanket to keep it safe from the hot flames, to the whimpering mother.

            The woman took her child and held it close and let out a sigh of relief, "God bless you, Spider man. God bless you."

            Peter turned and saw a group of cops running toward him and one of them shouted, "You there! Don't move!"

            The cops stopped suddenly just as they heard a scream come from the burning building.

            Spider Man turned his attention back to the cops and proclaimed, "I'm going, chief, but I'm not coming back unless you want to take me in right now."

            The cop grumbled, "G-go!"

            Spider Man shot out a web line and swung up into the air and crashed through another window of the flame-engulfed building.

                                                            *            *            *

            Samus rolled her eyes and muttered, "Yeah, that's a good idea to go back inside a building that's about to be swollen into flames."

            She jumped into the air and space jumped and went through a window of the burning structure.

            Samus landed and looked around. She ignored the fiery hot flames as they licked her fireproof Varia power suit.

            She flipped on her life-form detector visor and spotted one figure kneeling down and another figure slowly approaching the kneeling figure.

            Samus ran through a few burning doorways toward the kneeling figure and heard Peter's muffled voice shouting in desperation, "Where are you?!"

                                                            *            *            *

            Spider Man stopped and gasped as he saw the figure, with a blanket of it, slowly rise.

            The figure threw off the blanket and revealed itself to be the Green Goblin.

            "So this is what you get for saving precious little lives? A toaster oven?!.. I've offered you the choice to join me, but you keep throwing it in my face."

            "You don't take the hint very well, do you, gobby? I'd never join you even if I didn't have to save these people." Spider Man replied back.

            "I see… then I won't kindly ask you to join me anymore, now that you have made your choice… Say hello to the end, hero! It's time to die!"

            Spider Man's spider sense went off just as the Green Goblin threw round objects with curved razors at him.

            He quickly reacted by doing a series of summersaults and bending his back and throwing his arms aside as the razor objects flew past him.

            Spider Man stood straight as the objects went back toward the Green Goblin, but instead went around the puke green costumed maniac.

            He turned his attention to something that walked out form behind a fire-covered wall just a room behind the Green Goblin.

            The alien armor was now dressed in an orange and yellow power suit instead of its original green color.

            _Whoa! That alien is walking in this heat like it was just a normal warm sunny day! I can already feel sweat on my back!_ Peter thought.

            Spider Man suddenly let out a yelp of pain as the razor objects zipped past him and unexpectedly left a gash across his arm.

            He stumbled over just as an explosion of fire erupted within the burning building, causing the structure to tremble.

            Peter turned and ran to jump out of the window to avoid the searing hot flames as they engulfed the entire room.

                                                            *            *            *          

            Samus bumped into a wall as an explosion shook the building. She suddenly heard a jet engine zoom into the room and the Green Goblin yell out, "We're not finished yet, Spider Man!" The jet engines then roared out of the building.

            Samus quickly headed toward on of the windows and jumped out to make her escape.

                                                            *            *            *          

            Peter stormed through the doors of his and Harry's apartment room with a can of cranberry sauce.

            "Sorry that I'm late!" Peter said as Aunt May, Harry, Mary Jane, and Norman Osborn came into the room.

            Peter handed his aunt the can and said, "I had to beat an old lady with a stick to get this!"

            Aunt May smiled and chuckled, "Now that we're all here, we can start the feast."

            Peter quickly glanced around and asked, "Hey, where's Samus?"

            Aunt May returned attention back to Peter and asked curiously, "Who?"

            Peter turned back to the front door just as he heard the elevator come up.

            The doors flew open and Samus rammed into Peter.

            "Oh, um, sorry that I'm late!" Samus stepped back and raised her gaze to everyone in the room. She suddenly felt uneasy as all eyes were fixed on her. "Uh.. hello?"

            Peter was the first to say something, "Wow! You.. you look great!" He couldn't take his eyes off Samus.

            She was dressed in a dark blue knee-high length, sleeveless silk dress. The collar was in a round shape that revealed the top of her breasts. Her golden hair was pulled up into a bun with strands of her hair hanging around the sides of her face.

            Norman's and Harry's eyes grew wide. Norman Osborn eagerly approached the young beautiful woman and held out his hand, "Hi. I believe we've never met."

            Samus smiled as the older man smiled, almost hungrily at her.

            "Uh, hello.. I'm uh-"

            Peter came to her side and turned toward Norman, "This is Samus. She's uhh.. my girlfriend."

            Aunt May furrowed her eyebrows, "Peter! You never told me that you had a beautiful young lady for a girlfriend. Why didn't you tell us before?"

            Peter blushed, "Well, um… now you know, Aunt May." He spoke shyly.

            Peter gestured toward the elderly woman, "Samus, I would like you to meet my aunt, May Parker." 

            Samus smiled at Aunt May and softly spoke, "It's an honor to meet you, May Parker."

            Aunt May chuckled, "You can call me Aunt May."

            Samus raised an eyebrow and said questionably, "But… you're not my aunt?"

            Aunt May blinked in surprise.

            Peter placed his hand on Samus' back, "Samus is from out of town so she's not familiar with our customs."

            Peter then turned to Norman, "This is Norman Osborn, Harry's dad."

            Samus took the older man's hand and firmly shook hands with him.

            "My! You have quite a strong grip for someone so slender and beautiful." Norman smiled, barring his teeth.

            Samus blushed red, "Gee, seems that all three of you guys are the flatterer type."

            Norman chuckled, "Quite an attractive young lady that you have here, Parker, and has a funny bone as well." He quickly glanced at Peter and returned his gaze to Samus.

            Samus looked down at Norman's hand that still firmly gripped her hand.

            Norman looked down and quickly released her hand and spoke in a apologetic tone, "Oh, sorry. I didn't realize that we were still shaking hands."

            Samus thought, _Everyone in this apartment is a comedian… quite amusing._

            Aunt May turned away and announced, "Let's all begin dinner now that we're all here!"

            Everyone shuffled into the dining room.

            Peter pulled out a chair for Samus and turned his head to see Harry doing the same for Mary Jane.

            Peter sat down beside Samus and turned his head to smile at her to realize that she was feeling nervous. He placed his hand on hers and bent toward her ear to whisper, "Don't worry. You'll be all right. They're all nice people."

            "That's what I'm afraid of." Samus muttered softly.

            Samus turned her head to watch as Norman placed his finger in a dish and Aunt May reached over to slap his hand away. 

            "Norman.. will you do the honors of saying grace?" Aunt May asked in a serious tone.

            Norman smiled and picked up two sharp knives to clash them together.

            Samus blinked in confusion as everyone lowered their heads and put their hands together. _Umm.. okay.. What's going on?_

            Norman said aloud a prayer and everyone said the word grace after he finished.

            Aunt May sat down and turned her attention back to Samus. "So, my dear, since you're part of the family now, I think we should know more about you."

            Samus blinked and turned her head to Peter looking for help.

            Peter smiled and whispered, "She's asking where you come from and if there are things that you want us to know."

            Samus gulped, _Oh great.. just my luck.. I can't tell them I'm from outer space! They'd think I was crazy!… Oh wait. There was someone from this planet that lives on Galactic HQ. I think he said he was from Australia or something… since it's the only place that I know of about Earth, I might as well use it._

            "I'm from Australia." Samus spoke softly.

            Aunt May, Harry, Mary Jane, and Norman all made puzzled looks.

            Norman was the first to ask, "If you're from Australia, then how come you don't speak with the accent? You speak English so fluently and no hint of an accent at all! It amazes me! The people I bumped into, that were from Australia, had the outback accent."

            _Oh shit… I need to make up an excuse now._ Samus thought and then replied, "I just didn't grow up around people that spoke with an accent." _Well, least that part is true._

            Mary Jane asked in her kind voice, "What is Australia like? Did you see a lot of kangaroos where you lived?"

            _Great… Now I got myself into further shit._ Samus thought angrily _..and what the hell is a kangaroo?_

            Peter stared at Samus and thought, _She looks really nervous about something. I wonder why._

            Harry spoke up, "Hey, did you all hear about that alien space ship?"

            Everyone's attention turned to Harry and Samus silently thanked him for saving the day.

            Mary Jane nodded, "Yeah, I read something about it in the newspaper." She turned her head to Norman to ask, "Weren't you the one who found it, Mr. Osborn?"

            Norman nodded, "Yeah.. but that's classified information.. but I could still let on little secrets I guess." He smiled.

            Samus' eyes grew wide and thought with surprise, _What! This is the man that took my starship?! He better not have done anything to it!_

            Norman spoke, "My colleagues found very unusual things about it. The structure of it is quite remarkable… The material that it's made of isn't even found here on Earth!" 

            _That's because it _isn't_ from Earth._ Samus thought in annoyance.

            "Even the technology of its computers is fantastic! Never have I seen such advancements far greater than that of Oscorp! And the computer itself seemed like it had a brain of its own!"

            _That's because it does-.. Wait?! Did Adam say something to… I'm going to beat the living circuits out of him!_ Samus thought in rage.

            She blurted out, "Did the computer talk to you?"

            Everyone's attention went back to her.

            Norman nodded, "Uh, yes."

            "What did it say?" Samus almost gave out the hint of desperation in her voice.

            "It said hello and it had a little friendly conversation with me and the small group of scientists that were in the ship. The computer told us its name was Adam.. Then I asked if there was a life form that steered the ship and then it went silent."

            "Did it say anything else?" Samus tried to show curiosity in her voice.

            Norman smiled and answered, "Yes. It told us how his mind was put into a computer after his body was killed and told us about a place out in space called Galactic Federation."

            _Adam, you are going to die a second time, but this time, by me!_ Samus though in irritation.

            Aunt May spoke up, "We can talk while we eat. We can't let this food go cold now!"

            Norman smiled and sliced into the large turkey that had been placed in front of him at the beginning of the feast.

            Aunt May looked over at Peter and exclaimed in shock, "Oh, Peter, you're bleeding!"

            Norman turned his head to Peter and saw Aunt May walk around to lift up Peter's sleeve to reveal a long cut that was obviously cut by a razor.

            Peter shrugged, "Oh, I just got nicked by a paperboy on his bike when I was coming back here."

            Aunt May raced toward the kitchen, "I'll get the first aid-kit."

            Norman stared at the fresh wound and slowly asked, "H-how did you say that happened?" He slowly raised his gaze into Peter's eyes.

            Peter replied softly, "Paperboy nicked me."

            Norman set down the knives and quickly rose up from his seat to head for the door.

            Samus looked at Peter and down at his cut.

            Harry stood up and raced after his father out into the hallway.

            Samus ignored Harry's and Norman's conversation as she whispered to Peter, "That's not a nick.. that was form a razor."

            Peter suddenly turned his head to stare at Samus in shock.

            Samus looked into his eyes and smiled, "I can tell the difference."

            Peter and Samus both turned their heads as Norman proclaimed form the hall, "They're all beautiful until they come snarling after your money… my advice is to do whatever you want with her and then broom her!" Then the sound of the elevator doors slammed shut.

            Samus whispered softly, "That was strange."

            Mary Jane stood up as Harry came into the room.

            "Thanks for sticking up for me, Harry!" Mary Jane stormed toward the door and turned to Aunt May, "Thanks for having me over, Mrs. Parker." She then left, slamming the door behind her.

            Samus looked at Peter, but said nothing as she realized his sadness.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

            Spider Man sat on the rooftop of Peter's and Harry's apartment building, looking down at the city below.

            He sighed and asked himself softly, "What happened? I thought that Thanksgiving dinner was a family get together, not a family separater."

            "Expect the unexpected, as I always say." The deep voice of the alien spoke softly from behind Spider Man.

            Spider Man turned his head just as the alien armor came up beside him. He raised his head up to stare at the alien armor as it stood instead of sat down.

            "Why are you always intruding on my conversations?" Spider Man asked in annoyance.

            The alien armor turned to look down at him, "I've already told you, I find your conversations very interesting."

            "Why are you really here?" Spider Man asked.

            The alien turned away and folded its arms, "I just wanted to know why you're feeling that way.. didn't have a good Thanksgiving dinner?"

            Peter sighed heavily and looked down at the dark street below.

            Spider Man turned his head just as he heard an ambulance racing through the city.

            "Huh? An attack during this time? How unusual.. I'm gonna go see who it is this time." Spider Man stood up and shot a web line to swing in the direction of the location of the hospital.

*          *          *

            Peter gasped as he saw the horrified face of his aunt as she lay in a bed that was wheeled into a room.

            Aunt May exclaimed in horrific voice, "Those horrible eyes! Those horrible yellow eyes!"

            The nurses shut the door in Peter's face as he stood there, coming to a realization.

            "He knows who I am."

                                                            *          *          *

            Peter sat in a chair beside his aunt's hospital bed. He held a framed picture of in his hand of his Aunt May, Uncle Ben, and himself. All were smiling happily.

            He looked up as the door opened and to see Mary Jane come into the room with a bouquet of flowers.

            "Hey, Pete. I heard about what happened." She set down the flowers and turned back to Peter to ask with concern, "Are you okay? I'm really sorry about what happened… is she going to be alright?"

            Peter nodded and smiled, "Yeah, I'm fine and Aunt May is just sleeping. The doctors said she is going to be alright."

            Mary Jane smiled, "That's good." She walked around the room before she sat in a chair in front of Peter.

            "I know how much you care about her. Your aunt is a real nice lady. It's a terrible thing that happened to her."

            Peter nodded and smiled in agreement.

                                                            *          *          *

            Peter somewhat gave away his feelings about Mary Jane as he explained his conversation _with_ Spider Man about Mary Jane.

            Mary Jane took Peter's hand and said softly, "That is very sweet of you, Peter."

            Harry Osborn came into the room, holding a bouquet of red roses. He glanced at Peter and Mary Jane to see them holding hands.

            Mary Jane quickly released Peter's hand and they both looked away from each other.

            "Uh.. am I interrupting something?" Harry asked.

            Mary Jane stood and headed toward the door, "No, I was just leaving-" She stopped as she spotted Samus standing beside Harry with a death glare on her face, looking in Peter's direction.

Peter stood up as he realized that Samus had come into the room just right after Harry to see that Mary Jane was holding hands with Peter.

"Samus.. I-I can explain."

Samus narrowed her eyes even more, which made Peter's eyes show a hint of fear from her evil-looking glare of death.

"There's nothing to explain." Samus spun around and left the room.

Peter pushed past Harry and ran down the hall after Samus.

"Samus, wait!"

Samus ran out of the hospital and turned to run across the street. She then turned into a dark alley and stopped to realize that she had just run herself into a dead end.

She spun around as she heard running from around the corner of the building and saw Peter come into the alleyway.

Peter slowed and approached her, "Samus, please forgive me.. I'm sorry-"

Samus slammed her fist into the right side of Peter's face.

            Peter stumbled back and held the side of his face with his hands. 

_Ow! Dang! She has quite a punch! Now I'm going to get another bruise… I should thank that alien for the first one._ Peter thought in surprise.

Samus came up to him and gripped her fingers around Peter's face and shouted, "So which one of you really loves me?! Or is Spider Man and Peter Parker really using me for their personal enjoyment?!"

Samus pushed Peter into a wall by his face as she let go.

            Peter blinked in surprise, "Huh?! What are you talking about?"

            Samus growled in response, "Don't play anymore of your lying games! I know that you're really Spider Man, Peter! I've known all along! That's why I didn't hesitate to kiss you when you tried to save me from that guy when I broke his nose!"

            Peter gulped and widened his eyes, "H-how did you find out?"

            Samus placed her left hand on her hip and let her right arm dangle at her side, "I'll give you a hint. Does mini-gundam sound familiar? Or NASA space suit? Perhaps, alien armor that has skanky breath? Maybe trash can that needs to change its colors?"

            Peter's eyes grew even more as he realized that Samus and the alien suit of armor are the same person!

            "What?!" Peter almost shouted.

            Samus smiled at Peter's surprise, "Surprise, surprise!.. I bet you didn't expet that you would have an _alien_ as a girlfriend." Samus spoke in a slight nervous voice.

            Peter gulped and stuttered, "H-how.. but.. this is amazing! I can't believe this! Samus Aran is the alien from outer space?!"

            Samus narrowed her eyes and frowned, "I'm not exactly an alien. I'm a human too, ya know… with one slight cellular makeup difference." __

_            Thanks to that X parasite infection, I got the genes of a Metroid._

            Peter shook his head to calm himself from his excitement, "Why didn't you tell me? I would have understood about keeping your identity a secret."

            _Why didn't I see it sooner?! The answers were right under my nose! It should have been obvious to me! Stupid, stupid, Peter!_ Peter thought irritably.

            Samus made a saddened expression and replied softly, "I'm sorry for trying to kill you and.. I'm sorry for turning your life upside down."

            Peter shook his head and came up to Samus to place a gentle hand upon her shoulder, "Hey, it's okay. It was already upside down from the first day I became Spider Man."

            Samus looked into Peter's eyes, "I hope this doesn't change anything."

            Peter smiled and reached up with his hand to place it on her cheek, "Of course not! I think it would be awesome to have Spider Man and the most beautiful woman from space as a couple."

            Samus blushed and asked, "Peter?"

            "Yeah?"

            "Don't make me hit you again."


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Peter sat in a chair beside Aunt May's bed and smiled up at her. "Are you alright, Aunt May?" Peter asked in concern.

Aunt May nodded and replied, "Yes, I'm fine… but I haven't seen a smile on your face in a while since Mary Jane came."

Peter blinked, "Hey, you were supposed to be asleep!"

Aunt May laughed quietly and replied, "What ever happened to the feelings you had for Mary Jane? You gave me quite a surprise when you told me that other girl was your girlfriend."

Peter sighed, "Aunt May.. it's a little more complicated than that."

_Did I forget to mention that she isn't exactly from Earth?_ Peter thought.

"She's more than just _that other girl…_ The second I saw her, the moment our eyes met, I instantly fell in love wither her."

Aunt May smiled, " Kind of reminds me of that moment Mary Jane moved in next door."

Peter raised an eyebrow and asked, "What are you talking about?"

"The day Mary Jane moved in, you grabbed me and asked, 'Aunt May, Aunt May! Is that an angel?"

Peter laughed, "I didn't say that! I don't even remember it!"

"Well, Peter, you should go to Mary Jane and let her know how you really feel about her. Since everybody else already knows!"

Peter's smile slowly disappeared and he furrowed his eyebrows. He pushed himself up from his chair and dashed out of the room. 

Peter ran down the hall and spotted a payphone. He dropped in a few quarters and quickly dialed a phone number.

He heard the answer machine and spoke nervously, "Hey, MJ! It's me Peter.. um.. just wanted to tell you hello… and don't go down any dark alley ways and-"

Peter heard the phone pick up and heard a soft cackle. "Can Spider Man come out to play?"

Peter realized it was the Green Goblin and lowered his voice, "Where is she?"

                                                *            *            *

Samus looked up suddenly as Peter darted through the main entrance's doors of the hospital.

She stood up from her chair in the waiting room and hurried after Peter.

She watched him as he ran into a dark alley and quickly followed.

Samus turned around the corner and saw Peter throwing off his first layer of clothes to reveal his Spider Man costume.

She quickly ran up to him and exclaimed, "Peter!"

Peter spun around and sighed relief that it was only Samus and asked, "Samus? What are you doing here?"

"I was waiting for you at the hospital. I wanted to know if your aunt was all right.. Why are you in such a hurry?" Samus eyed Peter's outfit.

"Goblin kidnapped Mary Jane! I have to help her before he does something!"

Peter spun back around as he put on his mask, but Samus grabbed his under arm.

"I'm coming too."

Spider Man turned back to her and shook his head, "The goblin is too dangerous. Just stay here." 

He pulled away from Samus and shot a web out to swing over the rooftops.

Samus smirked, "You said nothing about me not being able to go in my power suit."

                                                *            *            *

            Samus used her life-form detector to follow after Spider Man. She was glad that she programmed the scanner to track and be able to follow Spider Man.

Samus landed on a building near to the one Spider Man stood on and turned her head in the direction of the Green Goblin's cackling.

She ignored the goblin's speech and watched in surprise as the crazy green freak released both a cable that held a cart that contained screaming young children and the frantic red head.

Samus turned her attention back to Spider Man as he dashed across the rooftop and jumped over the edge of the building to dive after Mary Jane.

Samus narrowed her eyes and folded her arms, "I'd help.. but I can't do anything to save them."

                                                *            *            *

Peter grunted as he held onto a web line that stuck to the underside of the bridge to keep himself, Mary Jane who had her arms wrapped around his neck, and the cable-cart, he held with his other hand, from falling into the water far below.

Spider Man looked at Mary Jane and frantically exclaimed, "MJ! You have to climb down!" 

Mary Jane shook her head and cried, "I-I can't!"

"You have to, MJ! You have to trust me!"

Mary Jane finally nodded and slowly climbed down Spider Man and grabbed a tight hold of the cable wire that Spider Man held.

She looked up as she heard the jet engines of the Green Goblin's glider zoom toward them and let out a scream, "Spider Man, watch out!"

Spider Man looked up and let out a gasp as the Green Goblin's glider zoomed at him.

Peter grunted in pain as the goblin made a swipe past him, sending Spider Man into the air. 

Spider Man felt the cable slip from his grasp, but had a firm hold on his web and quickly reached out for the cable to grab a hold of it once again.

Spider Man heard Mary Jane scream and quickly looked down to see her falling and grab onto the sidebar of the cable car.

He sighed in relief, but quickly returned his attention back to the Green Goblin as it was coming around for another sweep.

_Oh great! If he hits me again, Mary Jane, these kids, and Spidey are done for! I don't think I can keep a hold of this cable for another round!_ Peter thought.

Spider Man blinked and suddenly looked up to see Samus spinning and jumping through the air and suddenly came down at the goblin to slam her fist in the side of the Green Goblin's hideous mask.

She then shot out a beam of blue glowing light at the bridge and hung in mid-air to watch as the goblin's glider was sent spinning in the air.

Spider Man turned his head to look at Samus, "Samus!"

The alien armor turned its head to look at him. She shouted in her normal voice, instead of the deep voice, "Hey! I decided to come help out! This freakish green gob has had his last laugh! Anyone that messes with bug boy, will have to mess with me!"

Peter smiled and turned his head to see the Green Goblin flying toward Samus.

He gasped and shouted, "Samus!"

Samus turned toward the Green Goblin and suddenly let her grappling beam go and landed on the glider in front of the goblin.

"Huh?! What the?!" The Green Goblin said in a surprised voice.

Samus slammed her fist into the goblin's grinning face and quickly jumped into the air to avoid the goblin's counter attack.

She quickly glanced down to see Spider Man quickly lower the cable car onto a large boat that was directly underneath him.

Samus shot out another grappling beam to catch herself from falling down toward the water.

            She looked down to see the Green Goblin sweep around Spider Man and wrap a thin wire around him to pull him from his web line.

The goblin zipped through the air and laughed, as he looked at Spider Man to see him being flung through the air.

"No!" Samus shouted. She let loose her grappling beam and went into a space jump to hurry in the direction the green menace was going to.

                                                *            *            *

Peter crashed through a series of rooms after the goblin detached the thin cable wire from around his waist.

Peter shot out a web line to catch himself from falling, but instead of hoping for a safe landing, he slammed into a broken down brick wall.

He fell to the ground and slowly pushed himself up to get to his feet. 

He blinked and suddenly saw a round object bounce into the room. Peter's spider sense went off, but a second too late as he turned his head away as the ball exploded, shooting out small sharp shards and burning sparks.

Peter flew back and hit into the brick wall again.

He blinked and found that half of his mask was torn off from his face. 

He glanced around and saw the Green Goblin running toward him.

Peter's reaction time was slow as the green freak let loose a few hard punches. 

Peter fell to his hands and knees and coughed to refill his lungs with air.

The Green Goblin stepped back and laughed, "You're just as weak as those puny worthless lives you risk your life to save."

Peter slowly pushed himself up onto his knees and glared up at the Green Goblin and muttered weakly, "I can't really blame them. They can't bend bars or shoot lasers out of their eyes, otherwise they wouldn't have to have to rely on me to save them from burning buildings."

The Green Goblin laughed and shook his head, "You just don't get it do you? They just want their own skin saved. They could care less if you die!"

"There are some that do care." A soft voice spoke from behind the goblin.

The Green Goblin spun around to see the alien armor. 

"Huh?! You again!" The green menace folded his arms, "So, are you with the wanna-be-heros club too? Are you here to stop me as well and to save these worthless lives?"

Samus raised her beam cannon and rested her left hand on it to steady her aim.

"You could say that." She replied softly.

Peter shouted, "Samus! Get out of here! You don't realize how dangerous-"

The Green Goblin let his arms fall to his sides as he quickly spun around and kicked Spider Man in the stomach to knock him over. The costumed freak turned back to Samus and spoke in an amused tone, "Well, well. I would have never thought that Parker's own girlfriend would come to save the day! Quite amusing!"

Samus smiled, "You have no idea who you're dealing with do you?... You call yourself a villain? Pff, give me a break. You wouldn't even be able to put up a good fight against someone that has had years of experience in combat… You amateurs think you're so tough, don't ya?"

"Are you trying to taunt me? I don't think it's working!" The Green Goblin laughed.

Samus' smile grew into a smirk, "I'm not at all."

She suddenly ran forward and slammed her fist into the goblin's face and sent him back to bask into the broken down brick wall beside Peter.

The Green Goblin fell to the ground after hitting the brick wall.

Samus slowly walked forward with her beam cannon lowered and aimed at the goblin. "Now, if you weren't an amateur, you would have expected that."

The Green Goblin slowly pushed himself up and his quiet laughter gradually grew louder. The goblin raised his head up and glared at Samus, "You're so confident, aren't you? You think you can beat me? Let's see you try it!"

Samus heard the jet engines of the glider roar through the air from behind her. She quickly spun around to see the glider flying at her. She switched her cannon to super missiles and rapidly blasted at the glider.

The room shook and the abandoned building swayed uncontrollably.

Samus discontinued to fire and lowered her cannon as she waited for the dust, which was sent into the air from the quake-like blasts, to slowly settle. 

The dirt settled and revealed charred pieces of broken metal scattered everywhere.

Samus looked down and saw a large gaping hole in the floor in the spot where the glider had been.

Samus turned around to look down at the goblin. "Is that the best you could do? Send in your toys to do the job for you? You're more pathetic than I thought… such a coward!" She narrowed her eyes and frowned in disgust. "I'm very disappointed. I thought that you could have at least put up a fight, but you're not even worth my time!" She growled in irritation.

The Green Goblin slowly rose to his feet, "Well, I'm very sorry to have disappointed you, but we won't be able to fight each other.. because you'll be nothing but toasted omelet!" 

The goblin threw a small round orange object at Samus and quickly turned to run to avoid the blast that enveloped around the power suit.

Spider Man quickly raised his head up just as the bomb went off and shouted, "Samus!" He quickly lowered his head and threw his arms around his head to protect himself from the blast.

Samus raised up her left hand to shield her eyes against the bright light that surrounded her. She blinked and slowly formed her lips into a grin as the blinding light vanished.

She folded her arms and turned to the Green Goblin who stood, paralyzed with surprise.

"W-what the?! That should have blown you up!"

Samus' grin grew wider, "Varia suits come very in handy."

Samus hurriedly approached the Green Goblin and raised her hand up to clutch the goblin's throat and slowly raised him up into the air, three feet from the ground.

The goblin clutched at Samus' hand, trying to get free of her grasp.

The Green Goblin choked, trying to get air into his lungs. He spoke in a softer choking voice, "S-Samus.. ple-please.. let.. me.. g-go!"

Spider Man slowly got to his feet and raised his head up as he listened to a voice of a different, but familiar tone.

"Samus! Let him go!" Peter shouted and ran to Samus.

Samus turned her head to glance at Peter and then back to the goblin, then let her hand's grip of the green freak's throat go.

The Green Goblin fell to his hand and knees to cough air back into his lungs.

Samus raised her beam cannon up to aim at the goblin, just in case he made any sudden movements to attack.

The goblin breath heavily and slowly raised up onto his knees and raised his shaking hands into the air.

"Peter! Samus! It' s me!" A frantic soft voice spoke in fright.

The Green Goblin raised his hands up further to reach up and slide off the horrific goblin mask.

Peter and Samus both gasped in surprise to see the Green Goblin reveal himself to be Norman Osborn.

"Mr. Osborn?.. But why?" Peter asked in amazement.

Norman slowly got to his feet and explained in a scared voice, "I didn't do anything! The goblin did it! He killed all those innocent people! I had nothing to do with it! You have to believe me!.. Please-please don't let him take me again!"

Samus narrowed her eyes and lowered her voice, "You expect us to believe that? You're a sick and twisted bast-"

Peter put his hand on Samus' shoulder and turned to look at her, "He might be telling the truth. Cut him a break."

Norman smiled and spoke, "Thank God for you, Peter!" He held out his arms, "Come to me, Peter! Be a son to me as I have been a father to you!"

Peter turned his head to look at Norman and narrowed his eyes. "I had only one father.. and his name was Ben Parker."

Norman lowered his arms and his smile faded into an angered frown. He lowered his voice to a growl to speak, "God's speed, Spider Man.. and Samus." 

Norman threw down several bombs at the ground at Samus' and Peter's feet.

Samus gasped in surprise as the bombs went off and the floor underneath suddenly gave in.

She grabbed Peter with both her arms and held him close.

"Peter! Hang on!" Samus shouted and went into the air with space jump to prevent herself and Peter from falling.

She went high into the air and heard Norman Osborn yelling at the top of his lungs.

Samus landed on a stable area and released Peter to quickly turn back to see Norman fall through the floor as it gave way from the bomb blast.

The sound of breaking wood irrupted and then the sound of something heavy hit the ground far below.

Samus and Peter both hurried to the hole.

Peter shot up a web and went down into the hole to find Norman lying on the ground.

He landed near Mr. Osborn's body and slowly knelt down near him.

Norman slowly turned his head toward Peter and spoke softly, "Peter…. Don't tell Harry." His head turned away and he fell limp.

Peter saw a trail of blood slowly slide from the corner of Norman's mouth and realized that he was dead.


	15. Epilogue

Epilogue

Peter stood still with his head lowered as Harry approached him.

"I know what it's like to lose a father."

Harry stopped and turned his gaze away. "I didn't lose him… he was taken away from me." He slowly raised his head to look into Peter's bright blue eyes, "Spider Man will pay.. by my father's grave, I will make Spider Man pay for what he has done."

Harry walked past Peter without another word.

Peter lowered his head sadly and then heard footsteps coming toward him. He raised his head up to see Mary Jane approaching him.

Mary Jane smiled, but sadly as she stood before him, "Hey, Pete.. It's really terrible that this had to happen to Harry.. I feel bad for him."

Peter nodded, "Yeah, me too.. I know exactly how he feels."

Mary Jane's smile disappeared and she lowered her head, "Um.. Peter.. I was wondering if all that stuff you said at the hospital was true." She raised her head up to ask, "Do you love me Peter?"

Peter smiled slightly and slowly nodded.

Mary Jane smiled and asked, "You're going out with Samus still right?"

Peter blinked and replied, "Yeah, we are… Why?"

Mary Jane turned her gaze away, "Just wondering… I hope it works out for you two." She turned and walked away.

Peter lowered his head and closed his eyes. _There goes the one I've loved since kindergarten._ Peter thought sadly.

Samus stood beside a tree that stood at the edge of the cemetery and watched as Mary Jane turned to walk away from where Peter stood.

She returned her gaze to Peter as he lowered his head.

Samus lowered her head then turned it to look at the spot where Harry's dad was buried.

She half closed her eyes and muttered softly, "Death is such a sad thing… Why does it have to happen?"

*          *          *

Peter stood at the shore, watching as Samus with her back turned and wearing her power suit without her helmet, as she made repairs on to the exterior of her starship.

Samus stopped what she was doing and sighed heavily. "Stop feeling that way.. I promise I'll come back to visit."

"You haven't even been here that long. You haven't seen how huge this _ahem_ planet is." Peter said.

Samus lowered her head and smirked foolishly, "Uhh, sorry about that.. but I've never encountered a planet with so many contagious and deadly viruses… and I thought my X parasite infection was bad!"

Peter made a puzzled look, "X parasite infection?"

Samus turned to Peter as she raised her head up and smiled, "Just be glad that it isn't here."

_I don't know if I should tell him I risked my life to destroy the X parasites and to keep them from taking over the universe._ Samus thought.

"I've explored planets larger than this one, Peter. I've encountered so many life forms, that I've lost track of how much there were!… but I haven't got the whole view of this planet yet."

Peter's eyes grew and his frown turned into a smile as he realized that possibly Samus would stay on his planet.

"So that means you'll stay?"

Samus frowned and shook her head, "No, but it means I'll come back and you can show me your planet."

Peter's smile quickly vanished.

Samus turned her head away and thought, _Maybe I could ask him to come with me._ She raised her head to look into Peter's blue eyes and asked, "Would you… like to come with me?"

Peter blinked in surprise and thought, _Go__ with Samus… into outer space?!_

"I-I would love to! As the top science-wiz of my class, this would be the greatest honor and discovery of space in my life!"

Samus smiled, "It's nothing special, wiz-kid. Just hop in whenever you're ready."

                                                *          *          *

Peter stood beside the chair Samus sat in and he looked out the window of the starship with eyes wide with astonishment.

"Wow! This is amazing! I can't believe I'm really doing this! Going out into space and being able to see it all!"

Samus chuckled, "Yeah, but I don't think I could take you to see it all in this hunk of junk. I need to make repairs at Galactic HQ and possibly go to the bird people to ask them a favor."

_If you're gonna go into space and adventuring with me, you're gonna have to have a power suit like mine to be able to survive._

Peter turned his head to look down at Samus, "Bird people?"

Samus smiled, "The Chozo. They were the ones that found me after a Space Pirate attack on the colony where I was born."

Peter raised an eyebrow, "You never told me about any of that."

Samus closed her eyes and tilted her head back with a smirk on her lips, "Then you'll just have to be shown the universe in which I lived… I'll start from the beginning to make things simpler."

Peter returned his gaze back to the main window to look into space once again and then he knew form that moment that Spider Man would be able to see the life of Samus Aran, the galaxies' greatest bounty hunter, and to be able to be at her side to see it all.

*******Note from me: For those of you who have read and those of you who are reading this story, I'm very sorry that I have not produced a sequel, yet. I am, however, working on it and hopefully will get it done… someday. 

Samus Aran and any other information from the Metroid games is Nintendo's stuff. Spider Man and any other information regarding Spider-Man stuff, all belongs to Marvel.

          Thank you for taking your time to read my story : )

          P.S. I want to take a vote. I'm not sure if I want to add in one of my own characters. For those of you who have read my other story, Metroid Destiny(once known as Genesis) with Kyan, aka, Tolebar Zahan Kileos Gatso-Vaulidor. I need to know your input if I should or should not put in this character. 

          Credits: I would like to thank Tedronai (from Square-Forums) for helping me with an equal amount of smart ass remarks.


End file.
